


【瑜昉】肉食者（全文完）

by pikapika0306



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapika0306/pseuds/pikapika0306





	【瑜昉】肉食者（全文完）

黄景瑜第一次见尹昉是坐在戏园子里，台上演着什么文明戏，地方几个绅士捐了银洋合办的。戏票免费发放，一来意在“移风易俗”，二来意在为自己洋行打个广告，临了请黄景瑜赏个光讲几句。台上人都穿洋装，只说不唱，声音在一锅粥似的戏园子里就有些听不真切。黄景瑜坐在主位也只听得个大概，讲一个西洋姑娘嫁了个好人家偏不知足，郎君对她捧到天上也似，她偏要往外跑。他听得烦，不知道凄凄切切讲些什么，倒是相中台上一人，便是演丈夫的年轻人。  
一部戏里全是文词儿，没有刀枪剑戟没有翻跟头拿大顶，底下人看得昏昏欲睡，聊天叫卖嗑瓜子儿的都有，嗡嗡杂杂一片声音。顶上人说话似的演，声音起得再高也不顶用，独那年轻人声音亮得穿透全场。也听不出他喊，也看不出他演得多吃力，声音就是比旁人清楚几倍。他演风流多金又专情的男人，怒起来暴烈，温柔时眼神又似天上星星，似能把太阳月亮也摘下来给爱人似的。没人看他他也不慌不急，在一片冷漠眼光里自顾自演着，眼神仍在戏里。  
黄景瑜心里一动，有点想被这眼神看上一眼。  
他掏了枪拍在桌子上，金属与硬木相击，沉闷的一响。场子里轰然一下乱了片刻，之后鸦雀无声，偶尔出半声咳嗽，立刻被人憋回去。拍枪那一声正压在尹昉半句道白上。也亏得是他，声音都不曾变，借着戏里动作往台下淡淡扫了一眼，视线回到台上又变回热烈疯狂，静下来的人们只好看他们演戏，看着看着竟也入了迷，到关键处喝彩声也起来。极靠后一幕表现男人纠结痛苦，他忽然就舞起来，细柳或是青竹，或是宛转游龙一样的草书，来形容他都毫不为过。临到煞尾有妇人开始抹泪，黄景瑜听着就是一笑。  
下了场后寂然无声，大家各自卸妆换衣服，到处是箱盖开合的声音，没人说话。今天黄景瑜当场掏枪出来，不可能光为安静看出戏。道理谁都懂，只不知道找上的是谁。  
过了片刻两个警卫来带人，趾高气扬地叫：“我们长官请演男人那个过府一叙。”  
听得所有人都愣了。“演男人那个”，这算什么话。紧接着所有目光都锁在尹昉身上，同情的惊疑的，为他前途未卜而同情，也为黄景瑜不找娇滴滴的女孩儿而找上他而惊疑。  
尹昉在无数道目光里整了整衣袖，扬声道：“您家长官既是来请的理，我便也有不去的理。二位见谅，请回。”  
团长拦在厅门口反反复复给人讲我们是新剧团，和旧戏班子不好比，演员也都是学生，都是大户人家的孩子，假期凑上的剧团，那个小孩还是留洋回来的，不大方便这样请。  
警卫忽然拔枪，保险拨开哗地一声响，拿枪指着人鼻子骂，说那你们还想怎么请，难不成披红挂彩带着花轿鼓乐过来？  
“放手！走！”尹昉忽然就到了门口，一辈子从没这么大声说过话。团长还要拦他，他冷笑：“他们都是一路，见演员都认作戏子，见戏子都认作暗门子。团长你别拦，各人有各人的命，不必——”他又冷声道：“走啊？带路。”却是跟两个警卫说的。  
警卫还骂着什么，大略是刚才装清高装得倒像，掏出枪来怎么倒乖乖跟着走了。他临走时回头看一眼，什么都没来得及看清，只记得屋里昏暗，幢幢的许多人影。屋里人看他倒是真切，见他枪刺一样绷得笔直，两颊线条锐利，想是紧咬着牙关。  
尹昉进来时见黄景瑜坐在上首椅上。警卫把他引到门口就退走，跨过那道门槛的就只剩他。他进门立在地中央，有些局促，手指在自以为隐蔽的地方绞着，望着黄景瑜，眼神平淡。  
他还穿着戏服，只是妆卸了，干干净净一张脸，看起来超不过十五岁。黄景瑜正暗自咋舌，想自己究竟带回来多小一个孩子，尹昉忽然动了，走上前去跪在黄景瑜身前，鼻尖在他腿间蹭一下，微张开嘴舔舐起来，舌尖在暗色布料上洇出水渍。几次呼吸的工夫黄景瑜的形状就在他脸旁明显起来。  
一瞬间黄景瑜觉得有只小动物扑在他身上，毛绒绒暖烘烘的，伸出舌尖一点点舔他。不过如此，他想，外表端成什么样子，关上门也不过没了骨似的缠上来。尹昉真是没什么技巧，只知道人贴上来，余下全不知道怎么办，只会小猫似的蹭着，衣服都不知道解。  
他把尹昉脸抬起来，盯着他眼睛问：“听说你气性挺大，就撑了这么两分钟？一点架子也敢随处乱摆，图什么？”  
“我也是凡人啊，谁都有要护着的人，谁都会害怕的。”尹昉看着他笑，声音带了点不易察觉的委屈，笑容却是清清亮亮的，“刚才不是长官拿枪教的我，气节算得什么东西，哪有命重要。”最后一句字咬得极重，显然不出于本心。  
黄景瑜捏捏他脸颊，按着他的头重新俯下去，想着小孩儿终归还在生气。他自己的手指引着他揭开底下层层布料，温热舌尖触上皮肉时他下意识向前顶腰，将自己深深送进尹昉喉间。费力吞吐着的少年向后躲，却被按在原地。他非常神奇，动作明明生涩，但他的人在这里，就足以弥补一切技术上的缺憾。  
“洋学生也会这个？”黄景瑜带着点笑问他，像是见了什么稀罕玩意。  
“我以前是唱武生的，从小在戏班子里长大。”尹昉闻声抬起头，缓了一会儿才答。  
怎么能有这般没有戒心的人，问什么说什么，黄景瑜想。尹昉最后一丝保护便是学生身份，如今却被他自己撕脱得如此轻易，把自己完完整整展现在人前，你看我一无所有，无可倚恃。  
他示意尹昉起来，把人带向帐幕。尹昉僵了一下，跟着去了。  
完事以后尹昉疼得说话都是虚的。黄景瑜象征性地抱他一会儿，他就很安生地靠上去，倒让黄景瑜觉得不好意思放手。黄景瑜问一句他答一句，中间要想上好半天，说得也断断续续。黄景瑜看上他原本是因为他在台上一段词说得气势很盛，不想人下场来变个这么安静的模样。他用这种不太讨巧的办法讲自己小时候，就因为黄景瑜随口问一句他怎么学的武生。他讲小时候班子里最清秀最出挑的几个小孩儿都被选了演旦角，一个班子盼着他们出息了能带挈下一帮人。他这样的就留下来演武生，没什么别的出路，扑在戏上练到死，等大了便用了浑身解数演，衬那些眉眼含情的小旦，叫他们被台下哪个相中，托着他们攀上高枝或坠入地狱。那几个男孩子大了就自己几个人整日在一起，渐渐和旁人疏离开。他那时候还小，性子又怯，不少人愿意领着他。那群男孩子看他一个人站在远处望着别人做这做那，也爱把他叫过来。他听一群人里长些的给小的讲如何不那么疼，如何取悦于人，如何不得罪旁人。他们有时候也讲些细节，哪个阔人专好哪一口，讲得活色生香，仿佛当时不是疼在自己身上。  
尹昉讲得疏离而淡漠，仿佛全然不是自己的事情。黄景瑜听了却觉得心里一空。他也曾眠花伴柳，那些姑娘戏子偶尔说起身世，讲得清泪涟涟，杜鹃啼血也似，他只不过适时陪着叹几声，末了多给副钗环妆点。听尹昉一句句讲来尽是旁人故事，他却无端生出一种悲凉来。  
“我觉得你也好看啊，怎么唱了武生？”黄景瑜问出一句。  
“这可真抬举我。”尹昉笑，眼睛还是清亮亮的，像在云端上往下看人，全不似刚才被逼着受那一场羞辱。  
“躺着罢，别强撑着起来。这事难免伤元气。”黄景瑜撤出手去自己起来，径自出门去。  
回来果然见尹昉走了，走前倒把屋子通着收拾过一遍。这人倒是个不愿攀高枝的主儿，黄景瑜想。

下一次恰在三天之后。尹昉在小客店一张被油蒙得看不出颜色的破桌上练字，老板就来催，说底下有人找。尹昉忙把桌上纸拢了装进皮箱夹层，摘了眼镜下楼。  
楼下还是那两个警卫，大概知道黄景瑜对他印象不错，换了毕恭毕敬模样，说我们长官请尹先生。尹昉听了也不言语，垂着眼睛想了一会儿，问：“他这算是文请，还是武请？”看警卫一脸迷惑，又说：“要是他把我还当个人看，随着我定日子，便算文请。要是他叫我如叫暗门子，不来一枪崩过去，便是武请。”  
警卫快要哭出来，都来劝他，说这我们哪知道，尹先生你便去这一次，不然我们没法交代。  
“行啊。”尹昉说，眨了两下眼睛，随着人上车走了。  
到了地方站在厅中央，他又把这段话原原本本说一遍，也不近人身前去，单望着黄景瑜。  
黄景瑜盯着他，神情像听到天大的笑话似的，说：“我请人从来不分什么文的武的，你凡是有口气在，就得给我过来。知道你不怕死，可你总怕别人死——明白了？”  
“知道了。”尹昉说，看不出有什么意见，只是安安静静答应下来。  
每次来倒也没什么花样，与寻常富人招个窑姐儿差不到哪去：进屋叙两句开始办事。尹昉话少，又好像总在想着什么，有时候连前面几步都省了，开门见山直奔主题。在他这儿黄景瑜甚至连钱都不曾给半分，只是拿枪杆子逼人过来。有时候天色晚了黄景瑜也就把他留一夜，其间总也得起来吃饭，间或到园子里走走坐坐。尹昉下了地，整个人都活泛起来，到处转着看，见什么喜欢的从来不说，只盯着多看几眼，眼睛亮起来。时间长了黄景瑜也摸透他脾性，见他多看了什么摆设几眼就叫人搬到里间。有那么一两次尹昉便明白过来，以后再见到熟悉玩意儿换了地方就朝黄景瑜笑笑。  
余下时候他很少抬眼看人，面色上看不出什么，只是无波无澜，像是商店里西洋的玩偶，呆呆坐在那里，告诉他什么也就跟着去。偶尔他避不过，只好迎上黄景瑜视线，眼底埋着的东西却全不是一个无心的漂亮偶人能有的。他的眼睛是海洋，有泛着淡淡涟漪的水面，也有底下冲撞着挣扎着的暗流。黄景瑜是上过战场的人，从底层小卒一步步爬上来，尸山血海里杀红了眼睛的人也见过，看见这双眼睛还是会暗暗心惊。这双眼睛里藏着一个疯子一个山僧一个圣人，随便哪个放出来都是震动朝野的人物，如今却被禁锢在这个寻常躯壳里坐而论道，顶上蒙着一层天真温润的光。  
他自此不再把尹昉当寻常玩物肆意妄为，至少手下留了几分力，对他也温柔些。大概疯子见到另一个疯子，总免不得有些感怀在。  
这种事情遮掩不住。很快全城就都传开来，说黄司令养了个过路的学生。他们剧团忽然被请到各处演出，进了场观者如堵，全是来看这被上头相中的人长什么样。尹昉也不在意，或者说面上不露出在意，继续当他的台柱子。场里乱得翻了天，别人气得台词卡在喉咙里，他照演他的。他确实演得好，举手投足都是戏，每每演到下半场全场都静下来看着他，等散了场捶胸顿足地叹，说怎么就没好好看上半场。  
下场来别的演员打抱不平，一拍桌子，话说得咬牙切齿：“这些人哪里是看戏！分明来看耍猴！”尹昉伸手去拦，张张嘴没说出话，竟已气到失声。  
顿了一阵他才挤出一点声音：“没事……等我们回去就，就好了。”  
他眼见得一天天消瘦，在人前饭照吃话照讲，一身衣服却越来越空荡荡。所有人都想着回去就好，离了这军阀揭过这段往事，便当自己依旧光风霁月，也无甚不可。  
但他将走的那晚上两个警卫又来了。一屋人说笑着收拾东西，见警卫进来满场沉默。  
“我们长官特意说，这次是文请还是武请，尹先生自己掂量——我们也是传话的，尹先生，实在对不住……”  
尹昉没说话，继续收拾行李，末了合上箱子，戴上眼镜出门去，临走略点一点头，说大家先走吧，不必等我，有缘再会。  
他不知第多少次站在黄府正厅里。他们隔不久总有一次见面是剑拔弩张的。  
“过来啊。”黄景瑜喊他。  
他没动，眼睛掩在镜片底下。正是伏天，他还穿着长袖衬衫，领带系得谨严，背上洇开一片湿痕。  
黄景瑜起身走到他旁边，伸手环住他，把他头按在自己胸口。他觉得自己像抱着个从江里捞出来的小孩儿，水淋淋的一动不动，呼吸微细。他有点不知如何是好，自己也觉得有点歉疚，怎么把这么干净的一个人弄到这个样子。  
尹昉安安静静跟着他走，攥在他腰上衣料，把好好一件夏布长袍攥到不成样子。坐在床边时黄景瑜发现他这点动作，便一点点把那一小块布料从他指缝里抽出来，再把自己手掌换进去。尹昉倒放手了，一粒粒开始解扣子。全解完时他忽然觉得月光亮得刺眼，披着衬衫走到窗口向半空伸手，怔了一会儿才发现木槅窗本来没有窗帘，于是转身慢慢走回来。黄景瑜拍拍他，把帐帘落下来，揽住他滚进去。  
平常在床上尹昉是会出点声音的，黄景瑜不知道他是刻意而为还是真有了反应，自己听着受用，也就敷衍过去。这天他却只是低低抽气，偶尔发出几声低哑的哀鸣，手一直抓着黄景瑜，像推拒也像依靠。他一直不太在状态，眼睛上像蒙了一层雾，茫然不知所见。一轮过后黄景瑜看他失魂落魄样子，也不忍心再动他，撤出来陪他躺着。消停下来时尹昉侧过头从帐子缝里向外张望，夜已深了，窗格上薄纸里漏下一点苍白的光。  
“吃饭去啊？”黄景瑜叫他。他应一声却没动，觉得骨头从身体里被抽离出来。  
一会儿黄景瑜又回屋来，踢踢踏踏弄出很大响动，端着个金红的螃蟹盖子，挖一口蟹黄喂给他，见尹昉吃了又塞给他一口，把一个蟹壳掏干净，起来走了。  
他一走尹昉就缩回去睡，像只冬眠的松鼠，眼睛闭着脑子却不停，过往的东西在眼前一幕幕闪，晃得他头痛欲裂。窗户外一点汽油灯的光闪过，有人打着灯笼进院，堂屋里但听得几人响动，他无论如何听不细致。过了会儿笑声又高起来，客套而谦和的假笑，灯光又一晃，剩下女佣这儿那儿打扫，杯盘叮当撞响。  
黄景瑜推门进来，吱呀一声漏进一束光，径直走到床边在尹昉唇上咬一口，尝到一点甜润蟹味，便倒杯水盯着他喝了。年轻将领素日是个眼高于顶性子，便是平日里尹昉过来，也绝不肯装出半点体贴，恨不能让尹昉端茶倒水递烟点火十项全能，叫他连情人带管家一并当了。今天转了性似的对他好上几分钟，见尹昉不大理他居然也不恼，只换了衣服睡下，把尹昉往旁边推推，半梦半醒间把手搭在尹昉腰上，揉小猫儿似的拍拍，睡得非常坦然。  
尹昉眼睛睁了一夜。被黄景瑜抱过来时他闭上眼装睡，确定那人睡熟了又试探着睁开。全然黑暗的夜里睁眼反而比闭着更好过，睁眼所见不过四方床帷里流动着的深眠般的黑暗，，闭上眼反是往日种种光色陆离，徒然搅人心绪——反正以后再不会有这般时刻，自由来去，了无挂碍。  
他望着帐顶，累得手都抬不起。越是累到极限神智反倒越清明，只听得窗外风吹着树叶子，堂屋里自鸣钟一声声哀切地响。  
黄景瑜中间醒过来一次，恰是座钟当当当敲过三下整点。尹昉以为他不过翻动几下便接着睡，不料他忽然问：“醒了？也是被钟闹的？我明天叫人换一个去——”尹昉惊得一下子闭上眼。  
“你根本没睡啊。”他突然反应过来，支起身子在旁边看着他。  
“现在……火车该出省了吧。”尹昉听见自己说，声音轻得像叹息。  
黄景瑜本来正想说什么，听了这句话一下子顿住，看了尹昉一会儿又躺下。尹昉一直闭着眼，听见身旁床铺吱呀一声响，被子窸窸窣窣，带进来一点凉风，接下来是死一般的沉寂，比他所预见的未来还要绝望的沉寂。黄景瑜忽然探过来握住他的手，拇指在他手背上轻轻划着。尹昉也不知道自己何时才在迷乱往事里睡去，混乱印象里只记得握着他的手一直在。  
第二天尹昉醒时黄景瑜正对着镜子打领带，听到响动回头看一眼，接着收拾自己。等他披上军服外套将出屋门，在门口转头问他：“尹昉你是不是恨我。”  
“没必要。”尹昉答。他也坐起来，在一堆衣服里翻拣着可穿的，最后拣出黄景瑜昨日那件夏布袍子。他套在对黄景瑜来说还嫌宽大些的衣服里，像在支竹子外面笼了层烟似的纱。  
黄景瑜一瞬间想说你去赶火车吧，今天走也不算得晚，想一下又吞回去，究竟是舍不得。只说：“你今后就住这儿。”没什么商量的语气，全然是个命令。  
尹昉着急起来，慌慌张张地套衣服，抓了眼镜戴上便要走，被黄景瑜拦下。“你歇歇，不急着走。穿成这样到街上去像什么样子，叫人看见又要编排我，说我薄情寡恩，睡了你这些天，到头来把你扫地出门。你去歇着，等衣服洗好派车送你回去。”他把尹昉从门口推回床上，极少见地做了回让步，放他出这个门，说罢出门到政府去。  
尹昉再睡不着，旧事又嗡嗡地回来牵扯着他。黄景瑜再回来时就见人已经走了，屋子里打扫过。连褥单也换了。自己那件袍子挂在竹竿上，在太阳底下空空荡荡地晃，空得像里面套了个尹昉。

之后尹昉还住在那家破破烂烂的客店里，也不要黄景瑜什么，自己总有办法找点钱活下去。黄景瑜打过招呼长包下他那间房，他还有些不好意思，到了租期硬往老板手里塞钱——知道黄景瑜是个绝不给钱的主。  
他在这城里没什么相熟的人，黄景瑜叫他他便去，无事便自己在城里到处转，或在屋里一关一天。早先黄景瑜叫他必要他随叫随到，他性子好，也不显山不露水，只赶上什么时候精神减一点，对周遭事物也没什么反应，自顾自想着什么。有次来时怀里揣一沓纸，进了屋分外主动，用尽解数把黄景瑜弄出来一回，随便套件衣服跳下床，皱着眉开始狂写，到晚上也不睡，挪到灯下继续写，困得脑袋一点一点也不停，笔尖在客厅里沙沙地响。那天黄景瑜做了一夜老鼠咬床脚的梦，到凌晨被尹昉砸在身上，那人倒下来便睡，自己倒抱着他醒了后面半夜。  
有一个大雪天，尹昉裹成个球儿过来，眼神有点空。黄景瑜等他贴过来才发觉他发着低烧。两人都没太在意，衾枕之间肌肤滚热自有一番趣味。到得夜里他被热醒，怀里尹昉一直往他身上贴，全身滚烫，手脚冰凉。黄景瑜倒吓一跳，急着半夜差人去叫医生，自己把人弄醒给他喂了点水。尹昉烧得像开了什么闸，也不见重也不见好，连烧了七天，厉害时整个人都在抖，只有胸口脸颊是烫的。黄景瑜哪敢放他走，不分早晚守着他，夜里把他留在床上，自己别别扭扭到沙发上蜷着去。尹昉到底是年轻，昏昏沉沉睡了几天也熬过去，人瘦了一圈，眼睛却更亮些。  
黄景瑜自此再不敢强要他过来，想起他就叫人知会一声，尹昉或许立时过来，或许延宕几天。换成这样的关系后他开心了不少，来时或许还带点时鲜东西，一把鲜菜几尾河鱼，拎着个小篮慢慢溜达过半个城到他家敲门。敲门也是慢悠悠的，明明要叫人来开，却怕惊扰了院里人似的。有时候敲得实在声音小，没人来应，他也不急，坐在门槛上晒太阳，晒着晒着睡过去，等黄景瑜回来吃一惊，拎着人起来开始踹门，他又担心黄景瑜对下人发火，扳着他肩把人转过来，抬点头盯他一会儿，等黄景瑜脸色缓下来才许他进去。  
其实黄景瑜家里哪缺豆腐青菜，可他无端觉得尹昉买的做的就是比别处鲜上些。他自小在军队里，身份地位都是在血河里挣来的，从霉了的冷馒头吃到玉盘珍馐，席上歌舞美人言语挑逗，算来不过江上金箔，看着光彩，闭上眼再睁开便随水流去了无影踪。倒是尹昉在挺大一间院里到处转悠着看着，跟厨子一起忙活半天端上几样菜，就让空落落的院子里平添些烟火气。  
他没让尹昉做过什么，多半是尹昉想吃什么时新菜式，自己买了原料带到他家做，把他家当个后厨一般。入夜来见桌对面坐着个埋头猛吃的人，居然比就着一线微明烛火将自己完完整整嵌进他身体里去还要觉得近几分，这也原是他不曾想到的。  
他有时想，大概尹昉开始那般抗拒多半倒是认生，两人熟起来他话也多了笑也多了，见他不再紧张，有时候闲下来还肯和他闲扯些什么。  
他觉得尹昉是喜欢他的。不然他有无数机会离开这座城，早该走掉。  
只有尹昉知道自己在他身边从没有睡着过一夜。不管先前被折腾得多厉害，他就是闭不上眼睛。眼前江水滔滔，小火轮浮在江面上，忽而又成了阳光下的古堡，白胡子白头发的老师站在教室里，那些再也回不来的东西。前一宿没睡他就会显得可爱一点，累到极致时性子里原本的天真压不下去。

有次也是下午，天色正亮的时候他们已滚在一处不知多久，尹昉先前出来过一次，含含糊糊喊着什么，黄长官黄司令，全是他离了这张床死也不会出口的词。忽然一只颇圆润的黄猫从半开窗扇里蹿进来。他被压着跪在床上，余光瞥见毛绒绒的黄色肉球，眼睛一下子亮了，偏过头盯着那猫，对身体里的动作一下子没了反应。还是黄景瑜在他腿根掐了一下他才回过神来，尽职尽责地叫几声，背台本似的规整。  
黄景瑜一放开他他立刻扯件衣服跳下床，叫两声招呼猫过来。猫出奇地喜欢他，在他身上转着圈儿蹭。他又怕蹭什么东西在猫身上，越是躲猫越黏得厉害。黄景瑜趴在床上看着，微妙地觉得有点嫉妒。“这猫平时见我理都不理，特别凶。你别让它挠了。”他喊尹昉。  
“猫可会看人了，你这样长得凶又打过仗的，它见了就躲。”尹昉挠着猫脖子，眼睛盯在圆滚滚的肚子上，随口说。  
“我哪凶了？”黄景瑜问。  
“你看人都是横着眼睛扫过去。第一次见我也这样，叉着腿往那儿一坐，谁知道支着什么，瞟我一眼，话都懒得说一句——我看见你就没准备能活着回去。”  
黄景瑜哑然，想了想当时情状大抵如此，不知怎么接话。倒是尹昉轻轻巧巧揭过这段，继续说：“我小时候戏班子里养了只猫，特别聪明，哪个教习发火了，它都懂躲着几天，单是和我好——猫总是比人好活，比人机灵，想躲谁也能躲开。”  
黄景瑜不知道他怎么感叹起来，话里话外还隐隐约约带点指桑骂槐。明明没病没灾，刚刚自己也算温存，阳光也正好。他觉得尹昉总是想得多，明明一路遇上这么多人无不护着他，他却像把人间冷暖都尝过一遍一般。  
尹昉把猫抱起来坐到床沿上，捏着它爪子晃一晃给黄景瑜看。黄景瑜伸手想碰碰它，猫在尹昉怀里疯了似的挣扎，钻出来跑得逃难一般。

也不是每一次尹昉来都能挑准时候。最不巧的一次是他撞上黄景瑜设局请客，进屋来酒肉都撤了，正厅里摆起几张桌子，各桌边拢一群人赌钱。客人既都是同僚，就免不得叫些舞女花魁的来助兴。黄景瑜在一张桌边打牌，听得下人说尹先生来了，挥手示意让他进厅。尹昉进来时黄景瑜正在女孩子堆里，笑着逗那些粉雕玉琢的人儿，半副心思在牌上，半副倒在她们脸上。他见尹昉立在原地不知道如何是好，轻描淡写叫声昉儿过来，揽着他腰继续玩，不时还和旁桌几人说笑两句。过了一会儿他把牌一扔，语气还是轻飘飘的，伸手推尹昉：“你站在我旁边——我就没赢过！你个小狐媚子真个专吸人运，亏我命硬，不然上过两次便该镇不住你。”他说话时手掌在尹昉小腹上按着揉着，觉得渐有了形状又拽过一个女孩儿按在他身上。“去，陪你们尹老板进屋玩会儿，让他把我那点儿手气射出来还我。”说完又推一下女孩儿后背，“还愣着？去啊！”  
尹昉全身的血都往底下涌，脸却转成惨白。女孩儿拽着他手腕往屋里推，他浑浑噩噩跟着进去，回手砸上门。  
门一关两人脸色都变了。女孩不由分说往尹昉身上挨，又把他往床上推，话说得又轻又急，红着眼睛哀求：“尹老板您让我这一次，我再难忘您的恩。外头黄将军是什么脾气您也知道，您不让我，我，我今天哪有命出得您家门！”她说着便倾在尹昉腿上，抖着手一粒粒解胸前盘扣，妆化得本来白，此刻简直死人一样血色全无。  
尹昉使劲把她掰开，低声吼她：“你听我说！我是他什么人？你不碰我没法交代，碰了我更没法交代！”  
女孩被他吓得怔在原地，眼泪一串串往下滚，眼睛睁得很大，也不做声。她当然知道那些坊间传闻，说黄景瑜迷上个外头来的男学生，强给人留在这里，半年多了居然还不厌，宠到天上去。她知道黄景瑜的话违逆不起，这人同样动不起，慌乱得不知如何是好  
“行了啊，看哭成这样，扣子扣上。”尹昉叹出一口气。不着痕迹地退开点站起身，靠在雕着鸳鸯榴花的床柱上看着她。女孩吸吸鼻子硬挤出一个笑，侧过身去整理衣服，低声说句谢谢。尹昉看她收拾得差不多，便说：“起来吧，别坐他床上，那边坐着去。他这人护地盘护得不行，平日里自己起来就见不得别人在他床上。”说着指指墙边一把硬木圈椅，等女孩坐过去，自己把床单整了又整，觉得看的过去了才放手，另找一把椅子坐下。  
“你别出去了，见他不好交代。在这儿等着吧，等他自己知道回来睡觉，脑子就该清醒点。有我挡着呢，你要是死在这儿，我也是死在你前面那个。”尹昉慢慢说，咬字极清晰。他们一直没开灯，黑夜里只前廊那边遥遥透过一点亮，看不太清他脸色，只知道他略低着头，眉骨鼻梁的轮廓都像小孩儿，眼神却无端令人想起豹子——天真纯然，亦有杀伐气。  
猫叼着只半死不活的老鼠从窗缝溜进来。黑暗里老鼠尖叫凄厉，猫却松了口，漠不关心似的坐在那里，看吓呆了的老鼠回过神来，拼了命认准一个方向往前跑，小爪子在地上刮出绝望又细碎的声响。见它要跑远了，猫一跃而起，把它叼回原处又松开。老鼠叫得更尖锐，跑得更奋力。  
猫只坐在那儿，歪点头看它，甚至有那么片刻佯作转头。它的眼睛明亮得像金色烛火，像一扇门之隔的灯火辉煌。  
到最后猫热切的眼睛一点点暗下去，颇无聊地半阖上眼。老鼠跑得一次比一次拼命，但一次比一次慢。猫一口咬住它，咀嚼起柔软温热的毛皮。它眯着眼睛，吃得很香甜。  
两人坐在黑暗里，屏着气息听那点细小的骨血破碎声。声响停歇时猫糯糯叫一声往尹昉身上蹭。尹昉把它抱到腿上，它便用带血的舌头舔尹昉下颌，触感粗粝，像极了带着枪茧的指腹。  
尹昉在微明灯火里无声笑起来，拿袖口给它蹭蹭嘴。猫挨着它胸口腻歪片刻，自己舔起毛来，过不一会儿又是干干净净的一只。尹昉把挺沉的毛球端给女孩，道：“抱着吧，抱着安心点。”说罢自顾自靠在椅背上闭上眼去，呼吸清浅匀细。  
到女孩觉得他早睡了，并且自己也快睡过去时，听他忽然问：“哎，景瑜以前是个什么样的人，你怎的怕成这样？”  
“尹老板你……不生气？”女孩问得小心翼翼。一般这样被捧到天上的人多多少少都有些正房习气，见不得别人说和自己那位曾经沧海，半是嫉妒半是怕自己地位不稳。  
“他的事情他自己有数，我何苦挂心。尽管说，我是不知道他在外面什么行事，怕一会儿说错话连累你。”  
女孩定了定神说起来，到最后声音都在抖。她说黄景瑜向来不知道收着力气，兴致起来花样多，玩得也狠，全不顾及另一方的感受，一次下来死去活来。他还忤逆不得，又是行伍出身，力气大下手重，拂了他的意的，伤得连歇些时日的也不是不曾有。她真是慌得狠了，什么话都乱着往外说，到得最后再想不出什么，只大睁着眼睛望着夜色，呼吸微细。  
“你别怕，他定是冲我来的。”尹昉小声说。后半句他没说出来——是提醒他也提醒自己，一个戏子而已，算不得什么宝贝。  
他把椅子挪得离门近点，又打起瞌睡来。黄景瑜踹门进来，高声问：“睡好了？——怎的还穿着衣服？说体己话呢？”说着便拔枪。  
“黄景瑜你发什么疯！”尹昉猛地站起来挡在他前面，胸膛抵在枪口上。黄景瑜把枪管往前顶顶，用了很大的力气。尹昉被撞得皱一下眉，上身晃一下，却一步都没退，重新站直了，抵着枪口用力顶回去。黄景瑜的枪压着他皮肉，从他胸骨往下滑，时而小角度转动着，冷笑道：“你还真管得住自己。”说这话时他枪口顶着尹昉耻骨，隔着层衣料打着旋磨。  
尹昉一直抬着头，不瞬目地盯着他眼睛，这时候气息骤然乱起来，眼神却还清明坚定。黄景瑜轻笑一声放下枪，挽过他的腰，说陪我出去待一会儿。将出门时他忽然抬枪对着女人扣动扳机。枪声在狭小室内炸开，，女人吓得半声都出不来，却毫发无伤。刹那间尹昉扳着他手腕按下去，弹头打在水磨石地砖上，打出一个凹坑又弹开。他竖直用力，枪口划出的却是个圆弧。黄景瑜还在无声地笑着，表情阴冷，眼睛似乎是猝然亮了一下。尹昉全没看到这些，只垂下眼睛，手还覆在黄景瑜手腕上，后坐力震得他骨头发麻。他的手试探着向下，划过黄景瑜手背，缓慢却坚定地合上保险。黄景瑜就势抓住他手掌，在他额头上印下一个吻，自去倚到床上。  
“出来。”尹昉还在门口，低声叫那女孩。女孩看神仙般望着他，片刻不敢多留，小心翼翼去。旁的宾客舞女早走干净，尹昉送她到门口，又嘱咐司机把她送回去。他披一领银狐裘，半张脸埋在温软的毛绒里。单独看时他其实很高，可是平日里总站在黄景瑜身边，人又清瘦，才显得身量小。现时夜色里汽灯下，俨然长身玉立的贵公子。他曾经呢？他若不是困在这里，该是怎样一种活法？女孩忽然生出一个古怪念头。  
“尹老板你……”她欲言又止。  
“没事，你走吧。以后去哪儿别光盯着钱，也先看看是怎样一个人物，免得趟像我们家这样的浑水。”尹昉笑，一双手拢在袖口里，“我的事情总归该我自己扛。你且走，莫挂心。我又不去你们那儿逛，以后横竖是见不着的，挂念什么。”  
他看着车灯划过夜色，转身回了屋。甫一推开里间的门黄景瑜便醒过来，按着他往床上砸。半醉的人力气极大，撕咬一般在他身上留下深深浅浅的齿痕。他这次似乎还知道收着点力，可也远称不上温柔，终于结束时尹昉疼得想起第一次。黄景瑜在旁边细细地看，他胸口方才被枪管顶过的地方已经转为暗青色，手指贴上去他便躲。  
“你何苦啊？我当时用了那么大力气，你就硬扛着？”黄景瑜在他瘀伤边划着，尹昉去推他的手，被他顺势抓住。“你这人，从猫一路护到女人，生怕我对他们怎样，单不怕我动起气来拿你开刀。别人的命都是命，偏你的不是？”  
“我自己的命我自己轻贱得，别人的命任谁也轻贱不得。”尹昉低声说。  
“那你的命我可还能轻贱得？”黄景瑜伸手把他捞进怀里，嘴唇贴上他耳廓问。  
“我整个人不都落在你这里，黄长官想干什么我哪拦得住。”  
“你这性子合该当个革命党。”黄景瑜笑，握着他的手掌对着灯光细细端详，划过他每根手指。“可惜这手不像啊，这么清秀，倒是拿笔杆子的手。皮肤也好，又细又白的。”  
他这话纯是信口胡诌。尹昉肤色比他还暗几分，手也不似女孩儿纤细，倒像他故乡山里竹林，筋节毕露却修长。尹昉想抽回手，却又顾忌着被他看出不愿，整个人僵在他怀里。  
“你可真好，干净又亮堂——你都不知道自己有多好。”黄景瑜叹出口气，把尹昉的手按回他自己身上，从胸口流连到腰际，“你看，你自己就有这么好。”  
尹昉立竿见影地红起来，一直推他，缩到床角把自己裹起来。“你别闹！我困了让我睡觉！”  
“我不动你了成吧？你过来。”黄景瑜把他捞回来。  
尹昉团成一个球贴在他胸口。过了很久才问：“你根本没喝醉吧，今天发什么疯。”  
“以后不会了。”黄景瑜揉揉他脑袋，觉得这人清瘦得像要按进他身体里去。

尹昉用把不知多少年的手枪指着他时依然是这副神态，握枪的手非常稳，脸上不露波澜。“我也不想杀你，你和我一道走吧。”他低声说。  
“你还真是革命党……”黄景瑜笑，转头找个凳子坐下，靠在椅背上，全然是放松的体态。“我若真跟你们走了，摸清你们底细把你们连锅端掉，你又怎么办？”  
“我赌黄长官对我的喜欢，比我喜欢你还多几分。”尹昉说得沉静。  
“你自己改的计划？”黄景瑜问，不出意外地看见尹昉眼神有一瞬间的闪烁。  
“我若跟你走了，你又待怎样？”他接着问下去。  
“那我便要谢谢黄长官，心系天下苍生，少使千万人流血。”  
这不是黄景瑜想听的回答。他想听尹昉说你若走了我便跟着你，不再暗地里做那杀头的事情。他愿意带他去随便哪个地方，远到恩怨和过往都遥不可及的地方。他甚至愿意送他出洋，让他完成学业，在更适合的地方熠熠生辉，自己在国内等着他也好，等不到也好——他原本一直知道尹昉想回去，想离开这座城，想继续上学。他只是舍不得放他走。  
但尹昉只是看着他，眼睛和枪口一样漆黑，投下一样平淡的注视。  
“我若杀了你，你要怎样？”黄景瑜又问。  
换别人来看，这全然是个滑稽问题——枪在尹昉手里，黄景瑜空着手，何况他们离得很远。从哪个方面想，尹昉都有绝对的胜算。  
可尹昉答得很认真：“那我也要谢过您，谢您让我杀身成仁，尚可落得个清名，激励后辈，不再被人指斥作攀高枝的兔子。”  
黄景瑜冷笑一声，猝然起身向尹昉撞去。瞬息间那支枪哑了火一般安静。这空出来的一隙足够黄景瑜按住他，绞住他手腕，花了死力气夺枪。尹昉拼死挣扎，两人狼一样撕咬缠斗，彼此都红了眼睛，下手毫不留情。一切结束在黄景瑜一声枪响。他夺过枪许久仍制不住尹昉，枪口便抵上尹昉膝盖，毫无迟疑地扣动扳机。尹昉疼得动作一滞，他的枪就撞上他下颌。  
“别动！”黄景瑜大喝。尹昉挣了几下后安静下来。黄景瑜抬枪，任枪管从他下颌滑上脸颊，抵在他唇上。他暴躁地转了转枪，尹昉就张口含进去，几声细小的呛咳被堵在嗓子里。  
“我这么多年死人堆里爬出来，你不过见我对你好了两天，就把我当成随随便便什么人都能杀的？”黄景瑜冷笑，很重地把枪往里推一下。尹昉闷哼一声，头撞上地板，窒息似的咳着，急喘着气，脸渐渐白下去。这时候他眼神反倒平和下来，透出安稳与信赖，把性命交托出去便再不挂心生死。  
黄景瑜当他面把子弹退出来，揣在胸口，随手把空枪甩去角落，脱了沾血外套，出门去打电话叫医生。走前他转头望了地下一眼，尹昉伤口血流得不很急，想必没伤着大血管。他微不可察地摇摇头，合上门扇。  
过一阵子他再回来，后面跟了几个医生护士。尹昉正挣扎着试图站起来，一路是淋漓的血。黄景瑜一步抢上去架住他，把他小心翼翼放到床上。小地方找到个洋医生就属不易，能做的终归有限，不过清创止血缝合。黄景瑜在一旁抱臂看着，表情冷淡，过一会问：“他多久能好？”  
“不好说。他损伤太严重，伤口能愈合，预后不乐观。”洋医生平常不怎么开张，说话时舌头都打结。他讲子弹把软骨韧带撕裂得颇严重，着实不好恢复。  
尹昉听得这话，眼里浮起一层薄雾，眨眨眼水光便消去。黄景瑜看他这副神情，虽是在气头上，内心终归有些不落忍，心知尹昉这些年苦累换来的一身功夫毁在他这一枪里。唱武生的嗓子再亮武艺再精，哪有拄着拐上台的？活命的本事被人毁了，往后只能像给人剪了膀子的仙鹤，困在园子里仰人鼻息，无怪他这样打死不低头的性子也红了眼眶。  
尹昉眼睛死了一般望着半空，过一会儿稍稍移动，慢慢落到黄景瑜脸上又慢慢移开。他的眼睛看起来很累了，麻药随着心跳流淌，他感觉困，又有点冷，伤口暴露在空气中，触觉还在，针线牵扯皮肉的感觉鲜明得令人惊异。他看看黄景瑜，不知道该说些什么，只是听见铁器落在搪瓷盒里，嗒嗒地响。  
他不记得什么时候穿白衣服的人收起染血物件离开，也不记得什么时候他才在疲倦中睡去。黄景瑜一直站在远处，只是沉默地望着他，不靠近也不说什么，他一次次惊醒总能看见他。你在想什么，他想，你会难过吗，那我又在想什么，我自己呢？

夜深时黄景瑜推门进来，见尹昉醒了，仰躺着发呆。他走到床边坐下，床板吱呀一声响，尹昉跟着一颤，想必是疼得厉害，多细小的震动都如实反应在伤口上。“疼啊？”黄景瑜问，伸手覆在他眉骨上。他的声音像把钝刀，划在黑暗与寂静里。尹昉小声说了句什么。  
“你不怕我啊？”黄景瑜低声问。  
“我连死都不怕，怕你干什么。”尹昉哑着嗓子回他。  
“你不是怕我把你关在这儿一辈子，让你求生不得求死不能。你还真以为你装得多像？一般人哪有能拦下我上次那一枪的。何况你手也不是读书人的手，满手的茧消了，印子总也还在。现在你愿望都落空了，杀我没杀成，壮烈也没壮烈成，传到外面去人家也只说我养的小兔子不听话，触了我的霉头，让我废了一条腿——你还能怎样？寻死觅活？“黄景瑜笑声低哑。  
“谢谢……景瑜。“尹昉试探着，第一次面对他这样唤。  
“你还有什么可谢我？“黄景瑜怔住。  
“谢你……谢你对我的喜欢，多到没当场杀我。”尹昉努力扯出半个笑。麻药效力已经过了，他疼得半个身子都是麻的，说话像在大风里飘。黄景瑜愣了一下，低头贴上尹昉的脸，额头抵着额头，手贴在他耳廓上。静默持续成胶质般的形态。尹昉闭上眼，睫毛颤动，像落了只蝴蝶。  
最终黄景瑜找到他的手，悄悄扣上去，说：“睡吧，我看着你呢。”

此后尹昉安静很多，再不提往事，乖乖躺着养伤。黄景瑜亦不多问，只看他安生住下来便懒怠深究前尘往事。他换了个人似的，不逢带兵出去的时候便天天晚上急着往家里跑，也没甚事做，吃完饭只落得搬个凳子坐到床边，和尹昉大眼瞪小眼。伤口愈合的时候漫长的痛痒像是树在里面生了根，尹昉难受又不敢碰，指尖在床单上抓得粉红。黄景瑜伸手给他握着，他指尖也不敢用力，只拿掌心虚拢着。他被整天的骨头鲫鱼猪手养得不那么伶仃，躺在床上睡到无可再睡，把黄景瑜家充门面的几本书翻得快烂掉，百无聊赖等黄景瑜回来，见面就问：“你天天给我吃这么些东西，给人下奶不成？”  
黄景瑜闻言一乐，伸手从他领口探进去，边揉边说：“我看看管用不管用？你想砍死我也得先等伤好，菜刀就在厨房，你现在也拿不来不是？”  
尹昉本来连连在躲，听到他后半段话一下子怔住，不说是也不说不是，盯着他的脸发呆。黄景瑜叹口气，把手收回来，脑海里乱糟糟一片，心想这小孩装得可真是好，明明演技不怎样，却让自己心甘情愿陷进这个局里，到他连利齿都露出来都时候，自己居然还下意识把他当情人待。  
尹昉伸手碰碰他，拽住他手腕。  
“你还要干什么啊？”黄景瑜低头问他，“等你能下地你还要来杀我，现在就别黏着我了吧？你再这样子下去，要是我下次还舍不得杀你，一直把你锁在这边，你又怎么办啊？”  
尹昉看着他，眼睛亮得像城外的夜色，星辉灿烂的天穹。  
黄景瑜觉得自己该生气了，可不知为什么他倒很平静。他有点明白那边为什么派尹昉过来——这样干净的一个小孩儿，抵着你心口开出一枪，你都觉得自己死有余辜。  
他伸手戳着尹昉脑门，边戳边说：“说话啊你，我又没打在你脑袋上，怎么傻了似的。”  
尹昉一笑，问：“你想让我说什么啊？说我特别喜欢你，伤好了也不走，从今以后只和你一个人好，你在外面找多少人我也不管——”  
“又扯。”黄景瑜打断他，“该说话的时候一声不吭，倒是说些没谱的东西长篇大论。下辈子再做人管好这张嘴，仔细再为这挨上一枪。”  
其实他还有些期待尹昉描画的这个未来，虽知道不过随口承诺，对他们这种血海里走出来的人终究美好得过分。  
“怎么都说到下辈子去了？你还要等我伤好了再送我上路？”尹昉小声说。  
“你这辈子就算搭在我这儿，另找别人可不是要等到下辈子。”黄景瑜手指在他喉结上轻轻按着。

尹昉到底是年轻，伤也好得比旁人快些，过些日子渐渐能走动，只是耐不得久站，稍多立片刻关节便疼。之前那医生来看过，走时连连摆手，意思是医学能做的到此为止，此后能恢复到怎样还要看命。  
这以后黄景瑜就不太老实，夜里躺在一起时常偷着亲一下抱一会儿。尹昉伤了几个月他就素了几个月，自觉快憋得长出对犄角。有一晚他看尹昉状态还好，终于忍不住上手，顺着他脊柱的弧度往下摸，舌尖顶开他唇瓣往里挤。尹昉紧紧咬着牙不肯开口，最后一口气憋到无可奈何，长长吐出来，一下子松了力气，再挡不住黄景瑜。  
黄景瑜这次格外细致，大约是许久没做过，生怕再伤着他，前戏拖得委实长，在他口腔里每个地方劫掠着。尹昉在他怀里小声喊他名字，难耐地扭动着，他全当不知道，只一心一意在他身上点火。忽然舌尖触到什么极薄的硬物，先是觉得麻木，之后便尝到铁锈味，以及钝重的疼痛。  
常年在战场上练出来的直觉让他即刻撤身，跨在尹昉腰上制住他，双手扣住他脖子，厉声问：“什么东西？”  
“没有。”  
黄景瑜双手缓缓收紧。“吐出来！”  
“没有。”  
“三！”  
“没有。”  
“二！”  
“没有。”  
“一！”  
“真他妈什么都没有——”尹昉尾音被掐断在喉咙里。黄景瑜没留半分余力，任尹昉在所有能够得到的地方抓挠，留下渗血的指痕。到尹昉将到极限时他猛地松手，把尹昉翻过来跪在床上，看他咳得支持不住自己，呛出一片带血刀片颓然躺下，唇上沾点红色，大概是划到了黏膜。  
有那么一阵子他倒在那里沉重地呼吸着，脸颊嘴唇都苍白得像是尸体，不时猛烈咳几声。黄景瑜下床扔了刀片，回来问他：“你真有那么喜欢我？”他也惊得不轻，几个月里尹昉一直藏着片刀片，本有无数次杀他的机会，最终却还是没忍心下手。  
尹昉听见他这句话表情一变，挣扎着坐起身环住他，用力到手臂细微颤抖。黄景瑜被他环着，内心五味杂陈，过一会方觉得肩上洇开一点湿意。  
“没事啊你别这样，咱俩到底谁想杀谁……”黄景瑜被他哭得有点慌，拍拍怀里人，浑然不觉自己眼眶也红了。“行了啊你，一会儿咱俩……抱头痛哭，像什么话。”  
尹昉总共也只暗里湿了下眼睛，只是紧抓着人不放。失了最后一丝武装后他倒如释重负似的，终于敢露出丝埋藏许久的感情。倒是黄景瑜心里更乱些。他不大理解尹昉的选择，即使这选择让他活下来。如果他处在这位置上，他会毫不犹豫开枪。即便这意味着悔恨终生，至少也算得偿所求。

后来尹昉就有了支拐杖，拄着它在屋中很费力地来去，俨然把这儿当了家。黄家上下都念着他好，不绝口地夸他，说他相貌好，性子又可爱，被宠得上天也不摆架子，见谁都是笑脸。黄家本来除黄景瑜和下人再无旁人，空落得很，现在尹昉长住下来，在哪间屋坐着都是温润生光的样子，凭空给屋子里添了好些活人气——连黄景瑜脸上戾气都给他磨下去三分，两人坐在一起连说带笑，互相损得说相声一般。黄景瑜仗着嘴快常把尹昉堵得说不出话，气到伸手敲他，反倒被按着揉回来，平白被占不少便宜。他们这才想起黄景瑜不过未及而立的青年人。有时候他们聊起，都说自家先生今后哪怕娶个大家闺秀回来，也不见得及上尹先生对他一半用心，接着总是叹，说这般的人物搁在黄先生手里还如猫儿狗儿一样，喜欢时倒有千般好，稍拂了他的意便连一条腿也能打断，当真可惜——这话万不敢给黄景瑜听见。  
其实黄景瑜哪里是看不出来。一家人见他确是毕恭毕敬，可在尹昉面前眼神都不同，都把他当孩子似的待，生怕他再受半点委屈。他无心解释也没法解释，不过求仁得仁的事情，眼下局势正紧，传出去两人都难逃一死，倒不如他担个不仁的口实，换得片刻安宁。

尹昉所有的东西都运回来，白日里铺开几张纸写着。黄景瑜把一叠稿拿过来哗啦啦翻，看了半天问：“你不是演戏的？”  
尹昉瞥他一眼，想这是什么焚琴煮鹤人物，答他：“剧社是我们几个学生组的，也不挣钱，刨去路上吃用不剩什么，活命的钱还要从卖稿里出。”  
黄景瑜继续低头看，半晌一笑，说你这些要是发出去，都轮不到我动手，早有特务排着队来抓你。他手里一叠多是讽刺剧，针砭时弊指斥当局，再不就是呼吁救亡图存。近些年白色恐怖横行，文人学生血流了不知多少，还没人找上尹昉，大概只因为这地方地处偏远。他边看边挑，留了几页轻飘飘挑剔社会乱象的台本，又搬个火盆过来，将剩下文辞辛辣的看一张烧一张，落满清秀小楷的宣纸在火里皱缩枯干。  
尹昉也不理他，自己写自己的。他边写黄景瑜边看边烧，终于有一天黄景瑜拿一页纸问他：“这人是干什么的？”  
“我之前写了啊，你没记住？谁让你烧我稿子，我哪记得他是谁。”尹昉边说边笑。黄景瑜明白他还是不愿看着稿子被烧。“你也不想想，我要是哪天被人盯上，来抄家的看见这个，咱俩死无葬身之地。”  
于是他继续烧着稿，只一份尹昉誓死不让他动。他便笑：“你杀头的罪都在我这儿犯遍了，还有什么不敢让我见的？”  
尹昉捂着稿子，挪得离他更远些。  
“给不给我？”黄景瑜伸手，却摸上他腿间。尹昉惊得差点连人带椅子翻在地上。  
“你把稿子给我我就放手。”黄景瑜一面揉着一面说。尹昉抓了他手腕借力，整个人倾进他怀里，到他领子以下湿湿软软地舔。“你宁可出卖色相也不给我？”黄景瑜托他一下，抓着他臀瓣揉捏。这件事就算过去，耳鬓厮磨时谁还有脑子记挂？

总的来说尹昉比初见时温顺了不止一点，只是偶尔温存后黏黏糊糊缠在一起的时候，总跟他说“跟我走”。黄景瑜也不入心，只当句“我爱你”听。他十几岁被当壮丁抓走，从北边一路打过来，造反的也杀抗租的也杀，最老实的佃农也杀过。腔子里一颗心早冷了，见世间诸苦不过漠然一瞥——自己身蒙深重苦厄，见他人辗转挣扎就不过稀松平常。  
所以他看不明白尹昉。同样是生在泥淖里，为什么偏他能长成个干净良善性子？这样问时他抱小猫儿似的抱着尹昉，尹昉脊背光裸，玉石似的透着丝凉意，贴在他怀里，呼吸清浅。是夏天的中午，正当苦夏，黄景瑜懒得去团部，索性把公文搬回私宅，也不怎么上心，批半天和尹昉缠半天，情至浓时也不觉得热，消磨过一个个漫长下午。  
听见这问题尹昉想了半天，久到黄景瑜觉得他不想答，他才说：“我小时候……我们那边有一次荒年，家里人求着把我送去戏班子，说好歹有个活路。我那时候小，也不懂事，也不大会和人说话，除了练功就是一个人坐着。都是比我大好些年那些师兄带着我，出去玩领上我，有的已经能上台了，回来分到些钱也给我买些吃的……后来总算熬出了头，成了个什么角，可是人们哗啦啦涌过来也只是看戏，看戴着盔头扎着蟒靠的你，看过也就散了。人家捧角儿也捧旦角啊，好看又排场，嘴也甜，还能接回家去……谁捧武生？接回去看他在客厅里翻跟头？哪知道遇上你这么个有病的主——后来遇上一家商人。老先生老太太，都是戏痴，看我演得拼命却出不得头，跟我聊了几次把我送出洋上学，意思学点新戏总归是洋玩意，往后路子宽，不忍心看我老在这行里。我记得刚进戏班子那阵哭得不行，倒不怕苦，只是想家。过几个月我们没戏可唱，往远处走的路上碰上逃荒的人，到处是几个人拉着拽着哭，哭够了把小孩儿松手，队伍最后都是这样半大孩子，拼命跟着走。我看见……看见我妈妈，她一路走着，见到又有人扔小孩就哭。那人瘦得不成样子，头发蓬着，浑身是土，我到现在也不知道那到底是不是她……我爸爸不知道去哪儿了。我说什么呢，你看。“他贴在黄景瑜胸口小声笑，肩胛骨蝴蝶一样轻颤。  
黄景瑜把掌心贴在他后颈上，拍两下低声道：“难受就不说了啊，我也没一定要你说。“  
“十几年前的事了，没什么。“尹昉低声说。  
黄景瑜忽然有些理解他。他从小到大因为太干净，总有人护着他，让他心里始终留着点光亮，让他成年后也学着护在其他人身前。  
他想着自己二十岁左右种种事情，却发现记忆里一无所有，杀了什么人去过哪些地方统统记不得，只记得约莫是一直在杀些没什么罪过的人，打些无意义的仗。  
“你都杀过什么人？看你那姿势不是第一次开枪。”黄景瑜捏着他手掌随意问。  
“不能说啊，组织纪律。反正在这边只你一个，还没成功。”尹昉笑。  
黄景瑜静了一会儿，又问：“你现在这样不好吗，我一直在这儿陪着你，你也有事做，横竖不是不开心，又不是不喜欢我。”他分出一只手刮着尹昉鼻尖，“你说啊，说你不喜欢我，我就放你走。”  
尹昉抬头咬上他嘴唇，小豹子一样亲吻着他，黏了一会儿分开来，才说：“你记得第一次见我，我演的那部剧吗？”   
黄景瑜努力回想着，试图从满脑子尹昉的声音尹昉的脸里把剧情穿起来。“我觉得那个女人……”他想了想，又看看尹昉，把后半句“有病”咽下去。尹昉一下子明白他的意思，问：“觉得她矫情？”  
“啊，是。”黄景瑜点头，难得地有点尴尬。  
“也不是……这剧叫《人偶之家》，讲她终于发现她的丈夫并不真正爱她，只是把她当可爱的玩偶，对她好却不容她有半分自己的想法。”尹昉用特有的，说一会想一会儿的方式给他讲着剧情。黄景瑜少见地认真听着，过一会忽然问：“都说她的丈夫自私，那个女人为了自由放弃爱情，她又何尝不是自私的？”  
“在这儿等着我呀，专门来问我这个？”尹昉轻轻笑一下，又沉默了很久才说：“人都是自私的……或许爱不是，但爱解决不了所有问题。”  
“我以前有个师兄，唱青衣的。”他又说，“红的时候全省都出名。后来他被一个地方上的豪强包了，很多人还着实眼红一阵。谁知过一年多自己跑回来，吸大烟吸得倒了嗓，身子也垮了，回来的时候半人半鬼，疯子一样。我们这些从小学戏的，出去简直没有活路，我给他些钱让他吃饭，他要买大烟抽，直接给他衣服米面，他想方设法当了换烟土——豆大一点也当命似的宝贝着。有一次我去他屋里，他躺在床上点着烟灯，见了我忙藏起来，整个人吸得头重脚轻，让火烧了手也不知道，满手燎泡地开窗户，还在一边扇风，说你们小孩子，半点这气味都别吸进去，进了肺就毁了。他说着说着就开始哭，说那人每次……之前总让他吸上一会儿，说那样进去时不疼，让他少受些罪。他吸得脑子也不怎么清楚，抱着我哭得撕心裂肺，一直喊那人的名字——那人早先把他赶出来，也是为的娶了个千娇百媚的小，看他就腻了许多。我那时候才十五六岁啊我能怎么办，就只能由他抱着。等他醒过来点，看明白是我，自己倒不好意思起来，坐在床边上傻笑，说不该给小昉讲这些污秽东西。”  
“后来我知道要出洋，天天下了台就去他那儿，陪他熬了快一年，看着他把烟戒了。那时候他精神好了不少，也不像以前那样瘦得吓人，自己出去讨来点活干，替人缝行头，好歹有口饭吃。走了以后我月月给他写信，信里给他夹上点钱。我也不知道他怎么花，但他这么聪明的人，戒了什么想必不会再碰。”  
“那年过年我没回来，洋人不过旧历年，课也不能落下。他回信也没说什么，只让我照顾好自己，说外面不比家里，想吃什么尽量吃。第二年春天他就上吊了，我回家哪里都找不到他，还是问了房东才知道。”  
“后来我才听说，他过年那天跑到我们戏班子去，整个人冻得不行，像是在外面跑了好久，一进门就问小昉儿呢小昉儿呢，眼神都散了。一屋人都是看着他从小长起来的，都可怜他一个人过年，想留他吃顿饭。他跑得比谁都快，说不急着吃，他再找找，就再没回来过——我想他大约从那时候就疯了。我把他当哥哥，他却拿我当命一样。”  
“头一年我回家，有个熟人问我，他明明回来时就是个废人，我为什么还要救他，还让他戒了烟，把他拖在世上这么久，清清楚楚多受这些苦楚。与其这样，让他抽着大烟想着之前那个畜生开开心心死掉，是不是……是不是更好。”他大口吸着气，断断续续说着，“我十五岁时听到这话，一定要和他打起来，但是那年听见，就，不知道，我也不明白。别人都觉得我周济个扶不起来的烟鬼……人家把他当烟鬼，当已经不好看的兔子，我却看见他犯起瘾来那样子，眼睛里还是特别小的时候他们大孩子带我出去玩，在夜市上他到处看哪有吃的买来给我，又怕人多把我挤丢了，手死死拽着我，手心滚烫滚烫。后来再见他人不人鬼不鬼的样子，我那时候那么小，刚能上台跑龙套，哪能想出那么远，只觉得我要拽着他走，不然他就不见了……”  
他深吸一口气，再说不下去，拳头不知何时攥紧了，指甲深深嵌进掌心。黄景瑜默默听着，明明是旁人故事，却听得心都绞起来。他自认见过生死远多于尹昉，却没有哪次像他这样，把心划得鲜血淋漓。他在战场上久了，见人死见到如穿衣吃饭般，自己哪天死去也无甚害怕或不舍，还能睁眼便恣意玩乐，眼永远闭上也只当世间少了个祸害，倒有点欢欣。他伸手把尹昉拳头拉过来掰开，自己握上去。尹昉却挣一下躲开，哑声道：“我还没说完——那是头一年的事情。第二年我再回来，就碰上你把我叫去。我当时……疼得觉得快死了，不知怎的忽然想起他，觉得他那个人对他都算好。我倒不害怕，只觉得悲凉，想自己走了那么远，以为是出人头地，到最后还是逃不掉我们这种人的命。还不敢给你看出来，掐着嗓子叫。我死了没什么可惜，拖那些好人家的孩子给我陪葬不值得。”  
他说得黄景瑜血都凉了，想揽住他安慰，却无论如何不敢再触碰他，生怕打碎他又一层赖以活命的坚执。他知道怎样的话语都苍白无力，怎样也不能把现在这个苍白清瘦，残了一条腿，眼里火光灼灼的青年变回之前健康完好，生动又活泼，志向比天地还广的少年人，就像任凭你用多好的胶水多细的手工粘合，瓷器一旦碎了，裂纹就要跟他一辈子。  
“如果……我是说如果，尹昉，要是我那时放你走，你会不会比现在好过很多？”黄景瑜斟酌许久才敢问。那时尹昉才在这里留了不到一个月，他们总共没见几次，他还没开那不可挽回的一枪。一切还来得及补救，只要走出去把往事埋了，拍拍身上污迹假作无事发生。  
屋里充斥着两人压抑着的呼吸，日影在这低微声音中一点点退去。黄景瑜觉察到尹昉一点点颤抖起来，像发烧到脱力的人。  
“不会……要是那时走了，我一辈子都走不出那一天，把自己像货物一样送给人去，去玩，去……至少现在……我知道你喜欢我。”尹昉的手悄无声息滑过来，搭在黄景瑜手上，良久才下了决心似的握住，指尖冰凉掌心滚烫。

不管当事人自认玩偶还是情郎，日子总之是一天天过去，尹昉的锋芒或挣扎从来是一闪即逝，平日里还是一副可爱温和模样。他伤似乎好了些，运动不那么受限，虽然还离不得拐杖，一天里到处走着的时候到底是多了许多，一颠一颠地和家里上上下下打得火热，从厨子到一周来一次的花儿匠，见他都笑着招呼一声，上街回来总记得给他带些稀罕瓜菜花木，倒像对深宅大院里哪个招人喜欢的小孩儿。有一次黄景瑜撞见了就笑，问是谁给你们开钱的啊，你们一个个怎么倒向着他。这时候尹昉就挂在他臂弯里笑，说还不是我人好，又不像你成天阴沉个脸。这么多人在你家干活，你现在一个名字都记不得。  
他和黄景瑜在一块儿向来不要拐杖，攀在挂在黄景瑜臂弯里，让黄景瑜半拎半抱着他到处走。白天跑得多了他夜里睡得也安稳许多，抓着黄景瑜时一下子就睡着，倘若黄景瑜离他远了，一夜里总要惊醒几次。黄景瑜有时不知怎的醒来，看见尹昉躺在黑暗里眨眼睛，见了他一下子闭眼假装熟睡。他把人抱过来搂着。怀里人睡得比他还快。“我以前把你吓着了啊？”他有时问。尹昉也不说话，在他胸口蹭几下，心满意足地睡了。再后来尹昉睡不着也不怕被他发现，自动蹭进他怀里。黄景瑜半梦半醒间亲他两下拍拍他，两人一起砸进梦乡。

他好些后就总想着出去，也不和黄景瑜明说，只是一天耗在院子里的时间比平时多好几倍。有天黄景瑜把他按在床上，也不怎么急，前戏长得尹昉一直在抖，抬腿夹在他腰上磨蹭，邀请一般。黄景瑜不紧不慢地亲他舔他，蹭了一会儿忽然问：“哎你怎么黑成这样？”尹昉不说话，抬起胳膊遮着眼睛，脸颊一片飞红。黄景瑜就笑起来，舔在他颈子上晒出来那条分界线，颇细致地一遍遍划着，弄得尹昉简直要哭出来。  
第二天黄景瑜不到中午就跑回来，催着尹昉换身衣裳，拉着人往外走，倒把尹昉吓了一跳，直问他怎么了。  
“带你出去玩儿啊，你那么想出去，当我看不出来？在自己家都能晒成这样，真有你的。”黄景瑜一边把人往外拽一边乐。“你想去哪儿啊？带你过去。”  
尹昉很努力地在想，一无所获。他住在外面那些日子，最熟的路不过是去黄景瑜家，其余的地方也去过，但记不住名字。  
最后黄景瑜带他去了城郊一处公园——说是公园，在这座不怎么兴旺的小城不过是划定个野湖，再胡乱栽几棵树支几个椅子。他从来没见尹昉开心成这个样子，也不要拐，也不要他扶，一颠一颠地，跑得比他还快。天气挺热，他也懒得紧追着尹昉，自己在后面走，远远望着他，手里把尹昉那根拐舞得红缨枪一样。赶上尹昉时他已走累了，正靠在棵柳树上借力，望着远处湖面。天色渐晚，夕阳映在水面上，粼粼的一片波光。他在看湖上几只野鸭，灰扑扑的妈妈领着几个毛绒绒的小家伙浮水。黄景瑜过来便是“嗨呀”一声吼，鸭妈妈倒不以为意，几个小家伙原本怔怔地随水波往不知哪里漂，听得他这一声箭一样往回窜。黄景瑜大笑起来，尹昉伸手捂他嘴，说声“你干什么！”，另一手夺了拐杖挽个枪花，在黄景瑜心口虚晃一下，反手敲在他屁股上，唱声：“我手执钢鞭将你打……”声音洪亮圆润。  
“造反啊你？后半句是什么？还唱不唱了？”黄景瑜佯怒，顺手把他按在树上，追着他嘴唇咬。尹昉边笑边侧头躲，笑得腰都软了，后来索性回应起来。分开时黄景瑜又抱了抱他，站在他身边一起看水光与日影。他这么多年来第一次觉得生命是可珍惜的，因为见过纯然的美好，所以不免生出点留恋。  
回来时尹昉依旧开心得能飞上天似的，黄景瑜却有些无精打采。到家里尹昉在旁边盯了他半天，终于挪过去问：“怎么了啊？”  
“没事，”黄景瑜叹口气，“只是今天……看你腿不方便还一路跑着，出门一趟就能开心成那个样子，觉得我以前……委实对不起你。”  
“这样……都过去啦。你要是觉得心里过不去，不如跟我走啊，咱俩上山放冷枪打游击去。”尹昉笑。  
“贼心不死。”黄景瑜戳他额头，表情松动一些。

后来尹昉就常被他拖出去到处转转。黄景瑜带他到处走，走不动便背他一阵子，到最后两人都累得不行，瘫在路边面对面坐着。不知为何就开始傻笑，两人在一起疯得像几岁小孩子，连山都敢去爬。他若遇上有客来，也不避着尹昉，让他坐在下首听着。横竖尹昉在外人眼里不过连门都出不得的金丝雀，又不多话，眼睛里像只有黄景瑜，外人也不忌惮他。  
有次一个同僚过来，黄景瑜正和尹昉缠在一起，连领带都没解，尹昉脸已经红得不行。黄景瑜听了通报心下了然，把尹昉抱起来按在腿上坐下，打发下人把人迎进来。尹昉挣着要走，被他箍着腰按住，低声贴住耳廓道：“这人不简单，仔细听着。”  
他素知来人脾性，前些年好寻花问柳时还约着去过好几次，甚至可算相熟得很——他面上是个浮浪性子，女人小倌玩过不知多少，骨子里爱权全爱兵却更甚，背地里为争权不知做了多少阴损事情，出去捕人敛财也凶狠，手底下人命也有无数条。  
那人一身长衫踱进来，见黄景瑜坐在上首搂着人絮絮说话便是一笑，也不要人让，自在对面靠门的下座坐了，道：“许久不见，黄将军风流依旧啊。这美人在怀，人稳稳当当地坐在这儿，名利自己长了脚跑来。只是最近怎不见你去哪个楼什么馆的逛？兄弟哪天带你去见见新人？”他笑得油得很，叫人在他脸上找不出哪里不对，可每个毛孔都像被封住似的透不过气。  
黄景瑜回个笑脸，道：“改日，改日一定赴约，只是家里这个实在可爱，和他呆了些日子再看外面人，总觉得少了些颜色。”他手掌覆在尹昉耳轮上，细细地蹭着，觉得尹昉连耳朵都烧起来。  
那人觑一眼尹昉，又端详一会儿，笑道：“是了，你这小情儿相貌好看，身段也好，真比外面那些高出一截——”  
“你快别说，我们家这个脸皮薄，你这客人多说几句不打紧，他回来可是和我生气，宁可熬着不睡觉也不让我沾一沾身——再说，你这么夸他是什么意思啊？看上我的人了？”黄景瑜打断他。尹昉开始还颇认真地望着来人，听他一段话整个人都熟了，侧过脸去望着黄景瑜，眼神里都是慌乱。黄景瑜伸手揉着他头发，说：“看给我们这个吓着了。我又不把你分给人家半个，你躲什么。你还缠我，想说什么？什么床头的浑话也拿出来说——”他演的太过投入，半句话溜出来才省悟，那句“跟我走”若让人听到，他们两个的脑袋明天就要在城门口滚着。他和尹昉身体都是一僵，不料尹昉愣了半秒便极温顺地蹭在他耳边，以低微却恰能让对面人听清楚的音量说：“我爱你。”末了在他耳廓上轻舔一下。  
黄景瑜本来已经鼓起勇气继续演下去，被这一句话惊得又僵住。他印象里尹昉不管怎样缠他黏他，从没在他面前说过“喜欢”。他狠咬一下自己定住神，掐一下尹昉脸，方说：“他们留洋回来的都这样，平日里看着怯得很，跟你好起来，哎呀，真是什么话都说。咱们这群粗人哪招架得住……来，说正事。你这次过来，难道是专门为了和我谈女人？”  
那边也笑，说你如今有这么个宝贝，哪用得着我再给你介绍人。他摆足了来谈玩乐的表象，说起来的却是几个乡老要求派兵“监督”收租，其实无非是在穷得只剩一条命的佃农身上敲骨吸髓。往年黄景瑜懒得干这号事，既无甚油水还常逼得人上吊投水，被催得紧了才派几个老实人下去扛空枪看上一阵。可这次这人指明的村子惯常是他的地盘，他不由得不光火，面上还要堆着笑，斡旋一阵敲了点好处，把几个村子颇不情愿地让出去，又大吐一阵苦水，讲那里刁民如何年年抗租，直激得来人一拍大腿，说自己今年一定多带人去，看哪个敢造反。  
尹昉听着两人谈话，把佃农全然当猪狗看似的，脸色逐渐冷下来。黄景瑜侧头看他一眼，扳着他下巴迫人转过去，让他趴在自己怀里，又托住他大腿，防止他膝盖受太大力。尹昉蹭一下他侧脸，示意自己明白了，便很安稳地贴着他听他们讲话。  
谈得差不多时，那人起身告辞。黄景瑜示意尹昉起身，自己正欲起身送，被那人摆手止住。只听他笑道：“黄长官莫送，我今天来时已经打扰两位好事了，看小少爷已经熟得滴水，想必黄兄也早等不及了。只是——”他话锋一转，“我下次再邀你，你可千万记得去。依我浅薄之见，下面多一窍的总归玩法多些。”  
听得院门关上那一声，两人同时长出一口气，脸色一下子白下来。黄景瑜拨着尹昉头发，叹出一声：“今年这东西插手进来，必定要出事。你跟你们那边还有联系吗？收租子时找队有枪的过去把他们端了。”  
尹昉不说话，嘴唇还是泛白，小口倒抽着气。刚才跪的时间委实有些长，黄景瑜再怎么托着他，他膝盖还是疼起来。他缓了一会儿才说：“这次无论如何都要死人……游击队来能护他们一时，，城里派兵下来，游击队撤了，种地的往哪撤，到头来不还是死。”  
“他们这种人，在这世道里，命就是这样的。要么老老实实等着饿死，要么愤激起来被兵打死，死前赶着生一堆孩子，孩子又在世上苦熬些年才死……你我又能好到哪去。你们这次要是把那人弄死，带兵下去的就是我，我多少还有些分寸，你也知道。”黄景瑜陷进沙发里，像在思考什么艰深的问题，半晌才说：“尹昉，你还能联系到你上线吗？去跟他说黄景瑜有话要说。”  
尹昉惊得不轻，问：“你怎么突然——”  
“你不是说喜欢我嘛，我总得做点什么，才配得上你这份厚爱。”黄景瑜笑，猛然拽住尹昉手腕，“说你喜欢我，说了才放你去打电话。”  
尹昉顿了半天，挤出个细不可闻的“我”字。黄景瑜看他窘得厉害，放手随他去了。那号码拨出去许久才有人应，尹昉抓着话筒，耳尖还是红的，轻轻说：“春风吹过兴都库什。”  
又是长久的沉默，电流杂音在线路里奔突，尹昉猜想那边的人在奔跑着把这句话从这儿传到那儿。离下次有回应大约有一个世纪那么久。“同意交涉。”尹昉说。那边传来细小的杂音，似乎是有人在争执着什么。最终有人问：“他可以信任吗？”  
尹昉怔住了。他从没想过这个问题。他对黄景瑜一向是无条件信任，但牵涉到组织的安危，他必须有一个有说服力的理由，不能只是“我觉得他可信”——他偏偏只有这一句可说。  
黄景瑜在远处看着他。短短几分钟他眼神已经变了，起身大步走上去，从尹昉手里扯过话筒，扬声说：“我是谁？我是黄景瑜！尹昉他说不明白话，我直接跟你们说。我也不想管你们信不信我，不信的人就算我写血书给你们看也没用，你们自己掂量。我先开条件，把尹昉留在我身边，我的兵我会约束，你们别动我的人，你们要什么我尽量去办。”  
他侧头听着电话里声音，不一会儿露出一个笑来，眼神却是冰冷的。“呵，你们觉得我革命也罢，威胁也罢，路反正只有这一条。共 产 党就不做生意了？马 克 思靠喝风活着？我现在走不开，带队伍走了，不到一周这些草包就能逃没，只剩我一个神经病跟你们蹲在山上。最少一年最多两年，我能练出能跟着我的队伍，时间越长能带走的人越多。”他指尖敲着话筒，伸手拽住尹昉，铁钳一样掐着他手腕，不知用了多大力气，无目的地发泄着愤怒。  
“不过我还是建议你们别轻易调动我，留我在这边我还能给你们些枪。对，我渠道还挺多，都是美国货。你们还是不信我？”他手上力道更重几分，尹昉疼得身子僵直。“你们信或不信都随意，尹昉留在我这儿，你们一月之内能收到枪。这城里另外的都是提起裤子不认人的主儿，你们尽管去算计，死二十个尹昉也收不回一颗子弹。”他顿了片刻，又笑起来，“为什么？你们不知道我和尹昉是什么关系？事已至此，以他那性子，若是我反悔，他敢死给我看。这算理由吧？”  
“尹昉，他们找你。”他把话筒递过去，依然没松手，只是减了力道。尹昉安安静静听着，不时应几声，一分钟不到他后颈便泛出一层汗珠，最后应一声“好”，抬手挂了电话。黄景瑜随手把他手腕反剪到背后，勾住他脚踝，把人摔到地上。  
“你演得挺好啊，连命都差点搭上，就为了要我几条枪？”他气急的时候其实没法大声说话，出口的全是低哑气声。  
“你……要反悔啦？”尹昉疼得整个人缩成一团，黄景瑜第一次在他眼里看到彻底的恐惧与绝望。  
“怕什么啊。”他压下身去，“你都让人卖给我了，我没什么可反悔的。今天我说出去那些，我都会着手去做。你还不多想想你自己。”  
尹昉在离他很近的位置露出一个如释重负的笑。“那就好。”他说，“我这两年没有——没有白活。”  
黄景瑜把瑟缩的人形展开来，像枪刺挑穿喉咙一样贯穿他。他当然知道这有多疼，尹昉却不躲，低着头跪在水磨石地面上，安静地承受着，用力把自己撑起来一点，努力贴近黄景瑜胸膛。他一只手一直试图向后伸去，希冀着抓住黄景瑜身上什么地方。一线沉重思绪把这次拖得比死亡磨碎生命的过程还要漫长，很长一段时间内只有骨头叩击地面的声音，在一点点流走的日光里单调乏味地响。黄景瑜用了很长时间才反应过来这声响来自何处——尹昉终于抓住了他扣在自己腰上的小臂，便一直抓着，屈起的手肘一下下随着顶撞砸在地上，他却一直不肯放手，指节用力到泛白，手腕处已经泛起大片青色。黄景瑜看不过去，伸手垫在他手肘下面，不几下就觉得手背火辣辣地疼，想必磨的见血。  
尹昉从他伸手的一刻开始抖，黄景瑜以为他是快到了，可他只是僵硬在那里过一会发出丝尖锐而微弱的声音，跟着低声呜咽起来。或许也不能算呜咽，因为他眼睛里没有泪可流。黄景瑜想起很小的时候，他还在北方家里的时日，家里抱回只半大奶猫，小家伙发现四周没有母亲没有熟悉的气味，也是这样撕心裂肺地叫，也叫不大声，可每声听起来都让人觉得他在哭。  
他也怕没有地方可回吗？黄景瑜模模糊糊地想。  
最终出来时他丝毫没觉得轻松，反倒愈加沉重了些。他刚一起身，没了他支撑的尹昉就倒在地上，侧躺着大口喘气，两眼失神。黄景瑜伸手把他拉起来，手掌送出去才发现掌心全是血。尹昉盯了他一会儿，什么都看不明白似的。直到他催：“起来，床上躺着去。”才有一只手交到他掌心，几乎没什么力气拉住他。黄景瑜把他拎去躺着，给他换过衣服盖好被子，忽然看见尹昉眼神。他太熟悉这种表情，知道尹昉很努力地想说些什么，却不知道怎么表达。但他没有力气再等了，叹了口气转身离开。  
他也不记得自己余下那半天都干了些什么。想来他久已不习惯回家来没有尹昉在，简直不知道自己曾经那么多年一个人过来，回家了独自都做些什么。天擦黑时厨子悄悄出来转了一圈哪里都没见尹昉，倒见黄景瑜独自仰在沙发上睡觉，满脸惊异地回了后厨。黄景瑜听他脚步声没了才敢睁眼，第一次在自己家里感到点做贼心虚。  
夜很深了他才回屋，在门口望了一会儿才走到床边，伸手捏了尹昉鼻子，没用什么力气，单看着尹昉颧骨一点点泛起红来，渗出细密汗珠。直到尹昉终于忍不住抽气他才放手，低声说“又装”。他觉得自己脸上大概是有点笑影，因为嘴角牵得有点麻，可声音却像从胸膛里硬挤出来的一点风声，刚出口便零落在近乎固态的空气里。尹昉猛睁开眼睛望着他，眼里全是惊惶。  
黄景瑜愤怒到极点时是无声无息的，没什么表情，不会吼叫也不说多余的话，只沉默着与尹昉对峙。“你们原本就是想要我那些枪。”他说，语气笃定，声音却空茫。  
“是。”尹昉答。  
“原本就没有什么要杀我的打算。”  
“是。”  
“什么时候？”  
“我不能说。”  
“你一个人住在外面那段？剧团刚走的时候？”  
尹昉眼神猛地躲开，虽只有一瞬间，也足够证明他所言非虚。  
“演得真好……所以这些都是假的。”  
他盯着尹昉眼睛，而尹昉移开眼躲开他的视线，死死咬着牙。脸上肌肉轻轻颤动，呼吸吊成颤抖着的一根弦。他像是在积蓄力量，等着什么破土而出，许久才低声说“……假的。”  
“你睡吧，我出去一下。”黄景瑜压着声音说，转身走出去，反手摔上门。  
一声巨响。  
尹昉猛地抖了一下，再细听时，耳边已是长久的沉寂。他不知道为什么还要躺在床上，可也没想过除此之外还有什么可干，胸膛里空荡荡一片，只留一股不知从何而来的滚烫的风四下奔突，没有出路。  
过了很久黄景瑜才回来，坐在床边伸手贴在尹昉眼角，想起来什么，又极滞重地收回手去，转过身朝向窗户，背对着他，累极了似的靠在床头。  
“你哪里是演得好，”他笑，“那么多地方说不通。你从出事便一直在我这里，和外面断了联系，刺杀不成谢罪都来不及，哪有拿起电话第一句便是‘黄景瑜同意联系’的理。”  
他停了片刻，继续说：“难怪你怕我怕成那样子，躲我还来不及，怎么会在这里老实留着。若不是我喜欢你，你——我早该想到。你何苦委屈自己，这些年在这里熬着，值得吗？”  
尹昉眼睛闪动，轻声说：“我能做些什么，便是值得的。”  
黄景瑜亦不是过于多话的人，名利场上提着精神周旋应付颇耗神，回家来整个人便松懈下来，懒得说话懒得动。这次说这些话像用了全身的力气，一时不知如何继续下去，只叹口气道：“也只有你能说出这样混账话。哪里便值得了？我以前若知道，决不让你晚走一天。现在这副样子，能走到哪去？”  
“你睡吧。”他又说，“我去厅里——看你这三年卧薪尝胆，也该到头了。”  
“景瑜！”尹昉喊他，又低声叫：“景瑜——”  
黄景瑜看看他，不知该说些什么。很多话从他舌尖滚过去，你还装什么，还在怕我吗，还是这样有话不知道说，只知道叫我，你到底想做什么。这些话光是想起就已然很令人难过，怎能说出口。  
于是他只重新关上门，回来换下衣服，在尹昉旁边躺下，算是微小的妥协。  
他不知躺了多久，觉得自己连眼睛都闭不上，听见尹昉在他身边小心翼翼翻来覆去，往他身边挪了一点，几乎挨上他皮肤。等了一会儿又悄悄挪开，似乎低声叹了一下。  
很多年来他第一次没睡着。夜长得死寂。他知道尹昉也醒了一夜，他们在寂静中呼吸，几乎是急切地期盼着下个黎明会比这天稍微明朗些许。

第二夜他依然听到尹昉挣扎着试图入睡的声音。也许是真的很难过，也许带着点故意，想让他知道自己无论如何睡不安稳。他听得难受，纠结了半夜，终于把人抱过来，皮肉相触时他自己终于也泛起点困意。尹昉终于睡过去，呼吸是伪装不得的清浅。黄景瑜听着这点细微声音，想身体记忆真是奇妙，明明往事里那么多的欺瞒伤害，拥抱着彼此却还是觉得安稳。  
过不几天家里所有人都看出不对。两人还是照常吃饭睡觉，闲来窝在一处，只是几乎不说话，笑脸也几乎没有，例行公事一样对彼此温柔。尹昉又退回最早来时的样子，眼睛里都是防备，只在被下人问起时露出一点忧心忡忡的笑。黄景瑜更甚，脸黑得像随时要拔枪，几次对下人动了真火，还是尹昉死拽住他，他挣不开又不敢真用力，才骂一声什么坐下。  
那一阵子尹昉像变了个人，温顺到像个泥偶，无论黄景瑜做什么，把他弄得多疼，一概默默忍下，第二天早上再起来依然对他露出个温和又空茫的笑。黄景瑜见他这样，只觉一口气堵在胸口，也不好再说什么，只每天冷着一张脸。细想来他早知道尹昉另有目的，在他数次放弃对自己下手后便有预感。那时出于好奇，亦有点难以启齿的不舍，决定把他留下。谁知到今日本应算个完美结局，却弄成个两败俱伤局面。  
他这些年过来本已习惯虚情假意别有所图，可在他刚觉得屋檐下有个归处时，忽然发觉自己仍是只身走在风雨中，未免残忍。他甚至喜欢上把每夜的过程弄得漫长不堪，只有听着尹昉欲释放而不得的哀叫，他才觉得两人还活在同一个世上。偏偏尹昉对此毫无怨言，即使逐渐害怕起他的触碰，也从未躲过一次，连喘息呜咽也靠在他胸口。爱情在他们这里成了一笔夹缠不清的烂账，没有一个人率先开口，不敢解释没法解释，于是只能任最后一点温存被时间消磨。  
好在黄景瑜回来的次数日渐稀少，或许是忙或许是推托。尹昉懒得多想，发生这一切后他不觉得自己有立场去管。倒是有时黄景瑜到深夜才回来，依旧照习惯抱住他睡，身上干燥的气味让他更难过些。  
他还在守什么？

有天黄景瑜匆匆忙忙回来，换下军装找到尹昉，说：“收拾东西走。”  
尹昉怔住了。黄景瑜看他许久没动，又解释：“带上东西，我带你回趟家——你老家。你不是一直有人想见？”  
很多年后黄景瑜还记得那间堂屋，明明是正厅，却没来由的昏暗，光落在其中也消失。老人坐在正中，尹昉站着恭恭敬敬地答。他性子软，惯常紧张，面对这严肃到有些冷漠的老人时面部轮廓却是柔和的。  
他一进门，老人视线便落到他腿上，看不出惊讶，之后扫在黄景瑜身上的眼神却变得刀刃一样。开头几句还好，不过寒暄些身体如何近况怎样，紧接着老人话语陡然变得冷硬：“你这两年也不上学，家里钱也不要，连封信都没有，在外面做什么？  
“我给好几家杂志写着剧本——”尹昉说了半句便被老人打断，后者冷笑一声，问：“那边的小孩腰杆那么直，是当兵的吧？人家不忙着争名夺利，陪你回来做甚？”他嘴角气得直颤，搁在盖碗上的手指牵得瓷器喀喀作响。  
尹昉半句话也说不出，静了片刻突然跪下，咬着牙道：“我尹昉出去这几年，从无半分背德行径，在上对得起祖师爷，在下对得起父母恩人！”他话音清朗坚定，像化了油彩的武将戏台上提剑对疆土，剖陈肝胆赤心，尾音却又隐含悲鸣，是他抛却希望尊严，却无人能说及的苦楚。  
老人盛怒之下掷了茶碗，怒喝道：“我当年出钱救你，不是为了让你换地方做这没廉耻事情！”半盏热水泼在尹昉胸口，瓷器随即在他膝前粉碎。黄景瑜看见他脊背一直猛地绷直，不知是委屈愤怒还是疼得不轻。方才他触地时钝重的一声响。旧伤哪经得起这样作践。  
“你起来！”黄景瑜一步跨出去，抓着尹昉上臂把人拎起来，“你不要腿了？养成现在这样子花了多长时间，你说跪就跪？”  
尹昉用力挣着，嗓音嘶哑：“你凭什么管我！放手！”  
“你就非要跪着才安心？那我替你，你给我站着！”黄景瑜吼。他身形猛地矮一截，像一张弓从中折断。“你给我站着。”他转头对尹昉重复。  
“这时候才来演什么真心。”座上老人冷笑，“你们自己做的什么事情自己知道，装出点真心就想带过，未免真拿他不当人看。”  
“先生！尹昉他，他是干净的，从未做过出卖尊严之事，都是我——”黄景瑜再说不下去。要如何冷血，才能在爱人面前剖白过往一切所行，把他理想与未来一并剥夺，锁在自己身旁，又断了他最后一丝上台的希望，最后一线退路，空留他残躯在自己怀中。  
他听到身侧压抑着的抽气声，是尹昉。他无从知晓这几年尹昉肩上承了多少痛苦不甘，只知道每次只有事后被他折腾的筋疲力尽时，他才能睡得安稳些许。多可笑啊，他想，自己亲手把他投进地狱，却妄想着在黑暗中给他创造一线光亮。  
老人沉声问：“他的腿也是你伤的？”  
“……是。”  
“我本来没指望你们能长久，可这孩子连家都带你回，便是铁了心要跟着你，连我都不放在眼里。你若哪日要犯浑，记得今日这一跪，还有这孩子为你伤成这个样子——什么时候喜新厌旧，也记得把他活着送回这里，当是看在今日这一点情分。我与你再没有什么可说的。起来，我不受外人跪。”老人扫他一眼，“尹昉你跟我进屋。那个跟什么？我和我孩子说几句话，外人插什么嘴？”  
尹昉应一声，转头看一眼黄景瑜，颇费力地走进里间，想来当真疼得厉害。一直默默无言，只把悲伤眼光落在尹昉脸上的老妇人也站起来，扶了黄景瑜坐下，却并不看他，眼神中尽是忧虑，给他倒过一杯茶亦进了里间。  
再出来时尹昉白着一张脸，想了想站到黄景瑜身边，低声说：“没事了，真的没事。”  
黄景瑜抬头对他笑一下，眼神还是冷的。  
那一天长的像之前几年的总和。每个人都抑制不住地想起旧事，或甘甜或悲苦。尹昉第一次觉得这间院落如此阴暗冰冷。人们被过往伤害，又以此伤害所爱。终于入夜时他吹熄油灯，低声问黄景瑜：“你为什么——”为什么时至今日还未对我绝望，为什么依然回护我，为什么选择为我踏上这条血路……  
黄景瑜在黑暗中笑出声来，摩挲着他的腕骨，说：“咱们两个走到今天，这笔烂账算不清的。我也是今天——突然觉得，何必一直记挂着以前那些，何必算清楚谁亏欠谁更多一点。我当时也没有想着弥补你或怎么样，只是……看不得你受委屈。你别想了啊，睡觉。”  
他把尹昉抱过来，躺了一会儿，问：“腿还疼呢？”  
尹昉闭着眼摇摇头。他有些困了，动作软而轻微。  
“那说你喜欢我。”  
这次尹昉猛地点头，头发蹭在他胸口，像什么小动物开心到极点。  
黄景瑜笑起来，抱着他翻了个身。“好啦，睡觉。”他的声音轻柔得像在云上。  
这次两人居然很是住了几天。尹昉总担心这次离开便不知何时能回来，黄景瑜居然也毫不管平日里诸事务，安静留在这儿陪着他。老夫妇待尹昉如同待自己的孩子，用心得连尹昉自己都有些不太适应，对黄景瑜却有些隔阂。大概仍在怪他把尹昉伤成这个样子。  
临走时一家人把尹昉行李塞得几乎爆掉，见到什么都往里装，新裁的毛呢衣料，外乡见不着的吃食，远处运来的稀罕玩意，若不是尹昉边笑边拦，老妇人甚至还要在箱子边角硬塞进去两斤新棉花。黄景瑜在一旁看着，觉得陌生又新奇。他出来后再没回过家，委实没遇上过这样场面。尹昉看他发呆，时不时从箱子里偷出块吃的喂给他，官方理由是“懒得带上车”。  
将出门时尹昉看着昏暗的堂屋，深深鞠了一躬，笑着和两位老人告别。黄景瑜拎着箱子走在他身旁，过了很久才听见他低声说：“我大概……再也见不着他们了。”  
黄景瑜分出只手牵住他，把他指尖拢在掌心。他知道尹昉意思，既然走上这条血路，势必要和过去师友亲人一刀两断，才能保护他们。“会回来的，”他低声说，“等我们……等世道好起来，再带你回家。”  
他牵着尹昉走向车站，背后是安宁的过往，前方尸山血海。这一段路两人走来，便也不觉艰难。

 

回城后黄景瑜着实忙了一阵。他们走时一列军列被抢，原是路过他们城的，载着实打实的美国货往前线去。铁路防务原不归黄景瑜管，但出了这事上头追责下来，大大小小的官都跑不脱，他这样出事时擅离职守的本该算得责任重大，奈何自己职责与这档子事实在没什么关系，也只好被派个由头扣了一月薪俸，责令着力督办追讨事宜。他在军营日日熬到半夜，铁青着一张脸回家，眼圈能黑到下巴，进了里屋关上门却再忍不住，盯着尹昉笑起来。  
尹昉早睡了，被他声音闹起来，从一团被子里探出头望着他，及至听明白大概事由便抬眼看看他，眼睛黑亮，小狐狸似的狡黠。  
“你故意的吧？消息也是你透出去的？”他笑的时候眼睛反倒睁得很大，能看穿一切似的。  
黄景瑜笑得不行，还不敢出声，把尹昉连被子抄起来，在屋中央转了一圈才放下，自己哼着歌去洗漱。回来时尹昉说：“老黄同志你低调一点，革命尚未成功，同志不要作死。”  
“那列车上的东西我都弄不来，不给他们还留着送到前线去？要不是怕担干系，我都想截一点。再说我也不是无偿，不是还跟他们开了点条件？”  
“什么条件？”  
“你看你倒急着问？当初谁骂我军阀来着？说我只顾利益不谈革命？”  
“谁说的？我哪说过这个？”  
“你看你现在跟我好了就不认账。当初跟我吵架的时候话说得可理直气壮了。仅此一次啊，下不为例，我跟这群老狐狸斗了这么多年，自然知道轻重。睡觉，不说这个。那几个东西白天把我恶心坏了。”  
“是你自己又要提这些事，我哪里逼着你说过。”尹昉小声嘟囔。  
“闭嘴，睡觉。”黄景瑜把被子蒙到他脸上，抱着那团鼓鼓囊囊的被子蹭了几下睡过去。  
过了很久——至少尹昉感觉过了很久，黄景瑜在黑暗里出声：“昉儿？尹昉儿？”  
“啊？”  
“被子分我点啊。”

自此之后黄景瑜确实一日忙过一日。他回来后并不多说什么，尹昉也能隐约知道些。他在清理自己手下的人马，把各家的眼线架到舒服的闲职，日日带在身边去交际场上，作出副声色犬马样子，私下把军队换过一遍血。别人下乡名为清剿实为抢劫，他倒带着人打山贼去。混迹在山里这些虽名义上不是正规军，打法却远比正规军阴狠灵活，他初时着实吃了些亏，后来渐渐也打出点门道，队伍也不是先前散兵游勇的模样。同僚称他是“黄疯子”，觉得他为着匪寨里一点财宝几个女人连脑袋都不要——况且他也不要女人，只担了钱财回城。  
不得不承认匪首那里油水多得连尹昉也心动。他这些年明面上一直管宣传，便是做些暗杀刺探之类活计也不长久，具体军务毫无涉及，可金银是个人都能看懂。他看着黄景瑜用这些钱宴宾客起园亭，银子流水一样出去，总觉得心惊胆战。  
“我弄来那么多银洋，总得有个说得过去的去处。”黄景瑜倚在新打的竹床上，掌心里一个温润的玉摆件，笑着看尹昉在廊下逗那几只新生的小猫。“赶明儿给你弄上对南洋的鹦鹉，听人说这鸟儿性子最是活泼，不比寻常野地里抓的那些呆傻，能学舌能折腾，整日里没个闲时候。横竖你是喜欢这些小玩意，给你弄上一对，也省得你整天闲着发呆。”  
尹昉看着小猫儿时是笑的，抬起眼看着他神色却认真。“这总不是充门面东西？一天天搁在这院子里，外人又看不出你阔，何苦在这些东西上白花钱。”  
“这哪算得充门面，这是给你的，让你除了天下大势，脑子里也稍微想一想我。”黄景瑜拿摆件磕着竹片，一声声低微的响。后院里正起花亭，木锯也一声声响着，正当初夏，听起来倒也不嫌太热，反是衬出一丝静寂来。尹昉托着只小猫过来，往竹榻边倚上，捏着它小爪子在黄景瑜面前挥。“你好呀——”他说，没等黄景瑜有所反应，自己先笑起来，比那只毛绒绒的奶猫更像小动物。竹榻取法自然，尚还留着青绿的皮子，正衬尹昉松花绿的外衫，越发显得他灵秀出尘。黄景瑜看着他有点恍惚，想这么个神仙似的孩子怎么到了自己怀里。  
神仙原来也得关心红尘里柴米油盐。尹昉笑够了跟他说：“总归你得有个掂量，现下不比往前，饷要发枪要买，补给药品都是问题。照先前那样吃政府穿政府，弄得军队里穷酸得不成样子，恨不得五人一双鞋十人一条枪，哪是办法。”  
黄景瑜笑笑，伸手要揉揉他，指尖却落在小猫儿下巴。猫被他挠得舒服，发出一点点呼噜。“这个我自有算计。你看这院子里东西没你想的费钱。那些大老粗哪懂什么欣赏，跟他们吹什么信什么。就比如这床，明明在村子里找了个细木匠，跟他们说是江南请来的匠人他们就信，还夸这玩意有‘野趣’，我看是野驴之趣。”  
“谁要跟你谈艺术，我觉得它还挺好看……你不瞎花钱就好。”忧国忧民的小神仙展开一个笑，笑得黄景瑜忍不住想给他再买上些什么妆点着。他本不是适于戴金佩玉的人，只穿件寻常衫子立在树影里便足够好看，洋服也合宜，修身的款式正合他身段。黄景瑜只是没法想象他裹在层层叠叠盔头蟒袍里上戏台是怎样光景。他实在让人不知道怎样对他好。寻常戏子捧起来只消送套头面便开心得不知怎样，落在尹昉身上可全不是。他好像没什么要的，平常闲下来也是写稿子，满脑子的家国天下，余事入眼却不挂心，连件衣服都懒怠做。住外头时拿自己稿费做下四时衣服，搬进来就懒得再做。黄景瑜哪是细致人，之前有相好的姑娘也要经人央求多次才想起挑衣料找裁缝，遇上尹昉这样无欲无求的人更是把什么都忘了。尹昉有时候没了换洗衣服便套上他一件应付，他身量比黄景瑜小太多，衣服上身长短尚可，却是空空荡荡，他也不在意，平日挽了袖子穿着，倒平白生出点清贵气。  
“昉儿？我找人给你做身衣服去？”黄景瑜戳戳他。  
尹昉连眼也不抬，指头在小猫眼前晃着玩。“我们黄长官论起花钱的道儿无人能及，一颗心不知道扑在哪处，只是不想着军里事务，也不怕着了什么人的道儿。我哪是缺衣服的，又不是什么正经太太，要请客要交际，缺衣服撑门面的，倒是谢谢将军抬爱。”他玩心上来，一段话拿腔拿调，说得颇鸳鸯蝴蝶，放在上海滩大概是入得流行小说的好材料。  
“你啊，”黄景瑜笑，“我小时候在家看戏，最怕碰上你这样的，在台上连哭带说，念叨起大道理没个头，活脱脱一个老旦。”  
“你怕我啊？”这下子尹昉转头看他。  
“我怎么会怕你，我现在就想着把你扶正，让你天天去这样那样的局，到了要衣服和人比的时候回来求我。”黄景瑜躺下来，手掌在尹昉腰际磨蹭着，不带什么淫猥意味，仅是普普通通揉两下，揉猫也似。  
尹昉靠在他身上不知想着什么，仰头看着天上云彩。午后天气晴好又温和，阳光落下来透过树梢形成光的纹路，在他们身上悄悄移动着，暖和得勾起人一点睡意。他静静出了会儿神，小声唤：“景瑜？”  
“嗯？”黄景瑜难得抽出时间睡个如此漫长的午觉，已经困得睁不开眼，含糊应了一声。  
“没什么，就是想叫你一下……”尹昉小心翼翼把小猫放下来，俯身望着黄景瑜眉眼，良久才低下头去，嘴唇覆在他唇角，小心翼翼地蹭了蹭。“景瑜……喜欢你。”  
黄景瑜一下子清醒过来，又不敢惊动他，只伸手拍了拍。尹昉过来这么长时间，两人能做的都做过，却鲜见他主动靠过来索求片刻温存。说到底他心里仍是留着旧日的结，黄景瑜不知道他是觉得罪恶或委屈，总归让他面对喜爱时更觉不堪痛苦。他心里装着那么多东西，天下苍生，亲人师友，诸般苦厄，有时黄景瑜在他迷迷糊糊睡过去时抱着他，想着一个人心里总归地方有限，即便再留不出自己的位置也没什么，毕竟自己负他在先，能重新得他信赖喜欢便已不易，哪还有奢望爱情的资格。现在被他轻轻在唇上蹭着，一时心头不知什么滋味，过了半刻才发现自己牙关紧紧咬着，想说些什么却出不了声音。  
不敢开口。  
如何开口。  
以他们现时的地位，侈谈爱情势必意味着将过往伤痛挣扎再次揭开。他自己无所谓，可他如何能眼睁睁看着尹昉重新想起那些不堪往事？那些无比漫长的夜晚，恐惧他痛恨他却又希冀他一个拥抱的尹昉，在黑暗中睁到天明的眼睛，他宁愿他们永不再想起这些，只像现时这样安安静静活着便好。  
“我有时候想……”尹昉听不到回应，便开口，语调轻柔，“想什么时候若是世道变得好些，人人能有一条生路，不必受人欺凌自相残杀，小孩子都能开开心心长大，不必如你我一样……我想跟着你到处去走走，看看那时的世界是什么样子。我知道很多人觉得我天真，清廷亡了这么多年，眼下不还是这副样子，挨饿的挨饿，受苦的受苦，只是战乱更多些。可我想只要我做些什么，世界总会更好一些。我看不到光亮，可我知道它是在的，虽然遥远，虽然渺茫，可它一直在那里……要是有那么一天，要是咱们都还活着，记得来找我。”  
“你别说，别说……说出来的东西难得作数，记挂着就好。”黄景瑜伸手按住他嘴唇，尹昉偏头躲开，依然在笑。“那你要记得找我。”他重复着。  
“我记得啊，一定记得。”黄景瑜把他抱在怀里，实在不知怎样是好，伸手勾住他小指，像十数年前在故乡向阳草垛边，“拉钩，上吊，一百年，不许变——”只有小孩子才相信誓言一定会实现，此刻他倒宁愿自己是个小孩子。  
“好啊。”尹昉笑得眉眼弯弯。他们蜘蛛结网般小心算计着，为着有朝一日领军队杀出这座城，心底里却有个小声音，说着这样的日子再长一点，再长一点吧。好在这个下午漫长得像是回忆，日影几乎凝滞在他们脸上，斑驳的小块连缀起来宽广过山河万里。

其实有些种子早已种下，有些阴影早已浮现。这之后黄景瑜带尹昉去了次军营。他近来花了大价钱弄到批枪，回来在尹昉面前说了好久，直引得尹昉也有些心动。毕竟曾经是玩枪的人，对机械与火药有着本能的喜爱。  
一路上跟着黄景瑜走进去，他便收到不少异样眼光，有好奇有轻蔑，等黄景瑜沉了眼神扫过去便连忙躲开。虽说黄景瑜近来治军颇严，可关于尹昉的风言风语传得满城皆知，有说他可怜可叹，不算大的岁数便被人拘在身边，也有人说他不过假造身份专意攀个高枝，一身是狐媚手段，拖着半残身子硬是哄得黄景瑜对他死心塌地，是个人都不免多看上他两眼。待到见他不过一个寻常少年，松松活活跟在黄景瑜身边，眉眼端得是灵秀，却没有黄景瑜那样刀锋般的气场，只是草木一样清爽，便觉得有些失望——怎么会是这样一个人呢？好像不见个有些妖气邪气的美人便不得安宁似的。  
尹昉觉察到各处人渐多起来，没等黄景瑜开口，先抬眼望过一圈。这一眼镇了全场人。这不是槅子里插屏摆件的眼神，若说黄景瑜是刀锋他便是山岳或江流，面上不显凌厉，却隐隐有种山岳似的威压。全场静下来。只有日光一如既往地炙烤着训练场上的砂石。黄景瑜听着便笑一下，也省了自己训人的力气，拍拍他后背低声道：“挺厉害啊你。”  
“过奖。”尹昉侧头朝他笑，笑起来眼睛微微眯一点，像河水上一弯拱桥，丝毫不惧旁人眼光。  
到得靶场尹昉眼睛便黏在枪上，先拉着黄景瑜去军火库里转过一圈。库里枪支型号乱七八糟，这边天高皇帝远，早年间军阀都没什么热情打，政府能配给的都是些不知哪处淘汰的破烂装备，能打响便已不易。近些日子他们有了点“宏图大志”，黄景瑜掏净家底花在装备上，货源也不定，进来的虽好，却是各式都有。尹昉扫过一圈，拎起几个细看了看，选定一支步枪端在手上，跟着黄景瑜出去。  
面对远处靶纸时他分神想了想，从衣兜里掏了眼镜戴上，皱着眉举枪瞄准，扣动扳机。气流的爆鸣里他向后仰去，第一次发现步枪的后坐力如此之大，或者说腿伤让他再承不得这样的力量。黄景瑜伸手抵在他后背，帮他消去这份冲击，再抬眼看时靶纸正中一个黑洞洞弹痕。  
“你在外头那些年是学什么的？连步枪都会用？”黄景瑜侧头问他。  
“夸我呢？”尹昉微仰脸回应。  
“骂你不务正业。出去学戏剧的，回来学一身杀人放火的本事。”黄景瑜低声笑。  
“艺多不压身啊。”  
“可见你还是学了点本行，讲歪理讲得五花八门。”  
尹昉就笑，暗地里捣他一肘，看准了黄景瑜碍于面子不好敲回来，脸上笑得灿烂。四下的兵一边练一边偷眼看这两人腻歪，究竟是知道长官家里这位厉害，不比旁的相公小花，没敢再多看。  
只是尹昉那天到底没开第二枪，挺专注地钻回军火库换了几种枪摆弄。黄景瑜中间去办了些事，回来转了一圈，却见他还在原处。尹昉坐在角落，一见他便伸手等着，黄景瑜把他拎起来，看他弄得一身土，领口都沾了点机油，简直不知如何是好，把他身上拍干净了才领着他出门。  
“怎么也不出去看看，就在这里面？”他问出口就明白过来，直想把方才那句话吞回去。  
“我任务完成了，正中靶心，荣归故里等你给我养老——”尹昉却说得理所当然，用手比枪抵在黄景瑜心口。“砰。”他说，看着黄景瑜，眼睛亮亮的。

“犹有竟时。”尹昉小时候照着台本练字，隐约记得个短句。那天黄景瑜从外面回来，露出来的便也是这样的表情。“昉儿。”他叫。他走过去，便被揽在怀里，迎上一个吻。  
黄景瑜这样子多半预示着遇上些棘手事情，在外头忙得头疼，回来除了抱着尹昉外简直什么都不想干。这种事他有时和尹昉说有时不说，尹昉也不过分挂心，只是听着。他自知长处不在与人倾轧斡旋，便不管这类事情。  
黄景瑜吻得细致又认真，舌尖一遍遍在里面勾着划着，不带什么侵略性，只是类似大型动物的撒娇。尹昉抓着他肩上的衣服轻声喘气，体温一点点升高。终于结束的时候他听见黄景瑜附在他耳边低声说：“要走了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“还有一周。形势不利，再怎么拖下去也不过自己人打自己人。”  
“哦。”尹昉低声答。这是第一天的事情。  
直到第二天夜里尹昉才问：“我便不走了吧？”  
“是。”他听见黄景瑜极滞重的叹息，“你这两天先离开，出了省便好说。又不是什么关键人物，走远了哪有人追你去。”  
“这如何行？旁的事没做，先把家眷送出去，这样一动该有多少双眼睛盯着你？”  
“那你怎么办？跟着我走你必定跟不上，留在城里你能有几分活路？”  
“你那边担着多少人的性命，我只不过一人而已，孰轻孰重我还是能分清。”  
“你算账向来这样……把自己当个数看。这次是我疏忽了，我再想想，再想想……”  
片刻之后他低声叹：“还是你先走。新人换旧人罢了，亦不是什么难事，也不新鲜。”  
尹昉颇是想了一会儿，才说：“总有人你带不走。”  
“哪个都像你似的？带个人走的力气我还是有……也算救风尘。”  
尹昉不再说话，黑暗里看不清神色，过一会儿说：“也好，那你自己注意，别给他们看出破绽。”除此之外他委实没有什么话说，想了很久，却觉得说什么都不很合适。  
倒是黄景瑜从嗓子里挤出一声短促气音，想来是个笑。“怎么做能没破绽啊？我这两天多去逛逛，认认那边的门朝哪开？”  
尹昉露出个颇复杂的表情，转过去背对他。他被黄景瑜逗出经验，知道他但凡这样子嘴上不饶人，绝对不能理，理了便是白白给他机会得寸进尺。  
“你生气了啊？不开心了？吃醋了就说话啊，闷着做什么。”黄景瑜还在笑，手掌贴在他后颈轻轻捏着，大猫拎小猫一样。他们都不是会在这种玩笑上认真纠缠的人，也早不是要患得患失如履薄冰的关系，但冬天让彼此的温度更加明显，他们就不由得沉默下来。  
尹昉无声地向后倚去，渐渐把全部重量都交付在黄景瑜身上。黄景瑜抱了他一会儿，贴在他耳边低声问：“才几点啊，你就要……”  
“又有什么。下次不知道什么时候见，这次长一点能怎么样。”他转头贴上黄景瑜额头，睫毛扫在他脸颊上，带起点细微的痒。  
“这可是你说的，到时候可别做到一半求我停下，这次哭也没用。”  
“谁跟你哭过。”尹昉别过头去低声说。他头发像是该剪了，边际长得毛绒绒，晕着暖黄的光，像有一阵未打理的行道树，透出蓬勃的生命气息。  
黄景瑜把唇压在他鬓角的时候就在想这些。平日里总想着随时可以走，忽然真到了结束时候，千头万绪一下子涌进来，这件事没做那个地方没去。本来都是琐屑小事，也不关军队事务，却像衣衫里一粒沙子，硬硬地硌在那儿，让人总不能轻易放下。他伸手环着尹昉，顿了一会儿才说：“我这两天会很忙……”  
“嗯。”尹昉低声答应着，侧头靠在黄景瑜肩上。  
“我可能回来会很晚，不知道要不要在那边过夜……”  
尹昉应着，黄景瑜却再不知道说什么。爱人过于灵透有时候也不是好事，一起走了这几年，再面对面就如同照镜子，想再说些什么，对方却早已知晓。  
最终尹昉垂下眼睛，不再看黄景瑜，只是抬头用嘴唇找着他耳廓，一点点吹气，在上面留下湿润痕迹。黄景瑜手掌在他皮肤上游走，极专注地解着为数不多的扣子，就听见尹昉抱怨：“一直都是你解我衣服……”  
“那这次让你来。”黄景瑜失笑，拉过他的手按在自己胸前。他低头望着尹昉的手指变换角度，挑开其实算不得繁复的衣料，忽然觉得他的手很好看，节理分明，像军鼓打出的铿锵点子。这时候他想起自己其实没怎么认真端详过尹昉，最开始浮浅关系里懒得细看，到后来相识太久，也失去了认真看的必要，大约过于熟悉的人，落在眼里总会变成一个符号，“是他”而已。他又想着别的什么，想自己真是和尹昉待得久了，深受他影响，从前哪是会想这类事情的人。  
终于赤裸相对的时候他用孩子般专注的眼神注视着尹昉，看得尹昉整个人都绷紧了，手足无措，伸手去遮他眼睛。“你做什么！”他低声凶黄景瑜，像幼年的猛兽露出尖尖的乳齿，“多长时间了你还——还看什么！”  
“多长时间了你还怕我看。”黄景瑜把他手掰下来，盯着他眼睛，“趁现在多看你几眼，以后记得时间长一点。”  
于是他们用舌尖和眼神触抚彼此，掠过各自身上的纹理疤痕与晒后的印迹。黄景瑜吻过尹昉脊柱附近的一小块皮肤，引得尹昉向远处躲，发出点气音。这时候他再抬起头，正看见尹昉锐利的下颌线，以及微微勾起的唇角。尹昉应该还是开心的吧，他想，毕竟夙愿将实现，又要回到更适合他的那个世界去。  
尹昉嘴角的弧度渐渐藏不住，越弯越厉害，也不肯抬眼看黄景瑜，只低着头盯在他胸口。他这样努力了半天，终于一头砸在黄景瑜胸口，还在笑着，非常认真地说“我爱你”。他的嘴唇在薄薄一层皮肤上留下律动，温暖的气息从狭缝里溜出去，若是对着玻璃，大概会起层雾。黄景瑜伸手扣住他按在床褥上的手掌，感觉尹昉在他胸口留下一次轻而快的吐气，大概笑得更明显些。  
尹昉这样笑着，一遍遍重复这句话，像小动物一样不管不顾地扎在他怀里，不管不顾地说着爱你。黄景瑜的手掌在他身上走，也不急，比起做爱更像表达亲昵。他把尹昉展开，手指按进他身体，变换角度慢慢找着那点。尹昉在被指甲边缘戳上的一刻颤了一下，脚尖绷紧，人还躺在那里望着黄景瑜，伸手划在他胸前，轨迹杂乱，不像什么字，也没有图案，只顺着他锁骨一路歪歪扭扭向下，小孩儿涂鸦似的点点划划，到下腹就停住不再往下，只拿指节磨蹭着。手背和腕子偶尔蹭过黄景瑜前端，沾上点晶莹液体，他也不肯对高翘着的东西多加照顾，只是笑得连眼睛都漾开水纹，像什么恶作剧得逞。  
黄景瑜抓过他手腕，低头咬了一下。“又点火，”他说，“点了你负责啊。”  
“负责，当然负责。”尹昉伸手挂在黄景瑜肩上，“咱们干什么呢啊，我不负责我还能怎么办，躺着聊天？”  
黄景瑜把笑压在尹昉唇上，伏下身握住两人的东西一并套弄起来。被他握住时尹昉吸了口气，也不大动，在他身下极放松地闭上眼睛，手指在他后颈的一小块皮肤打着旋。只是到最后时，黄景瑜几乎感觉手里的东西在抽动，尹昉才小幅度挣扎起来。  
“忍着点啊，现在射了到时候进去难受。”黄景瑜简直要压不住嘴角的笑意，松了手又在尹昉屁股上拍一下，摆明了是个揩油的架势。“我——！”尹昉半句话卡在嗓子里，侧过脸去望着床边。黄景瑜的手指蘸了厚厚一层油脂探进去，在他身体里一点点试探着旋转，绕着内壁柔软的凸起戳刺。尹昉吐出含了许久的气，松手仰躺在床上，移开眼笑得轻柔。他是真的很开心，眼睛里没了平日牵连着的种种思绪，只剩干净清亮的快乐。  
“尹昉，哎，昉儿。”黄景瑜叫他，伸手把他的脸扳回来，“想什么呢？”  
尹昉没说话，抬眼望着他，笑得更开了些。黄景瑜也忍不住笑起来，低头压在他嘴唇上，舌尖顶进去，与内里柔软温暖的黏膜相触。他没太动，就这样贴了好一会儿，感受着尹昉的呼吸扫在他颊边。最终退出来时尹昉还在笑。黄景瑜拉过他的脚踝缠在自己腰上，收回手时包住他膝盖，那处皮肤比别处凉上些，带着凹凸不平的疤痕，以及深色的旧迹。“这样疼吗？”他低声问。  
“你还想着啊……早就没事了，还好。”尹昉怔了一下才答。  
“这不是怕你难受。”黄景瑜拍拍他，把自己缓慢而坚定地顶进去。并不算深，压在腺体上磨蹭。前戏拖得很长，两人都早就兴奋起来。尹昉原本还在小声跟他说着什么，被这一下顶得泄出一声呻吟，之前那半句话早忘到不知哪去。他几乎是被快感撞得不知所措，下意识往后躲，黄景瑜伸手把他捞回来，看他喘了好一会儿眼神才聚起来，叫他名字时气息也是抖的。“景瑜……”他小声叫，而黄景瑜用连续几下极用力的顶弄回应他，让他连声音都发不出，夹在两人中间的性器颤抖着流出稀薄清液，蹭在黄景瑜小腹上，留下晶亮水迹。稍稍缓过一点他又叫，“景瑜，景瑜。”眼睛晶晶亮，不闪不避，正对上黄景瑜眸子。他的眼睛看得黄景瑜心头一紧，想把这双眼睛弄到溢满泪水，又害怕真弄疼了他。  
尹昉平日里是不大出声的，临高潮也只是小声抽气，在黄景瑜身上蹭。有时候黄景瑜有意逗他，看他快到了便撤出来，让他叫两声才让给他射。尹昉从来没答应过，听见这话多半亲他一下便敷衍了事，有时黄景瑜逼得紧，他自己宁可翻过去等着这一波几近高潮的快感过去，也不愿遂黄景瑜的意，专等着黄景瑜把他捞回来，是看准了黄景瑜舍不得他。  
有时黄景瑜也笑他，说做我的人怎么连叫两声都不愿意。另一位多半仰点头盯着他，说横竖是咱们两个，你这么喜欢有点声音，不如你自己叫好了。  
他今天却在每个可出声的间隙叫着黄景瑜，声音在抖，身体也格外敏感，被顶几下就绷紧了，不知道什么时候已射在两人小腹上。第二次要漫长许多，黄景瑜每每看他快到顶，都和他说两句什么，把他吊在不断累积的快感里。如此几轮过后他实在支持不住，自己伸手去碰前面，被黄景瑜抓着手腕压回去，又向上移一点扣住他指尖，俯下身贴在他耳边，说：“你刚才自己说要玩长一点的。”尹昉有点急，已经被逼的不大出得了声，伸手就那样瞪着他，像是要咬人的眼神，凶里微妙地带点委屈，等黄景瑜揉揉他腰侧便又软和下来。  
黄景瑜直到自己也快到高潮才许尹昉射，自己不再说话，一心一意动作起来，间或低头吻下尹昉耳尖。尹昉高潮时抓着他手臂，脚踝勾在一起磨蹭着，紧紧闭了下眼睛，侧过脸去笑起来。黄景瑜从他身体里撤出来，揉着他前端，把沾着的白液在顶端匀开，又去用指甲压小小的出口，尽力延长高潮的余韵。  
尹昉整个人软在床上，望了他一会儿伸手抱住他，把他向自己身上压下来，也不说话，只是贴着他静静呼吸。黄景瑜回手揽着他，手搭在他后颈上有一下没一下地捏着。过一会尹昉又来蹭他，伸出舌尖这里那里地舔一下又收回去，发丝在他皮肤上扫来扫去，刚长出来的松针似的，柔柔软软，却并不是没有棱角锋芒，扎得人有点不大容易和痒分别开来的刺痛。  
“别闹。”黄景瑜伸手过去在他脸上掐一下，把他压在旁边，“明天就走了，早点睡，火车要走好几天。”  
尹昉抬眼看他一眼，脸上没什么波动，从他手底下钻出来，嘴唇在他胸骨上转。等黄景瑜有了反应他才绷不住，趴在黄景瑜胸口笑，说难道你困啊？  
确实两人都睡不着，高潮过后整个人懒怠动，精神却无比清醒，好像白日里千头万绪的事情都再不是负累。况且这时委实算不得晚，离午夜还有很长时间。  
黄景瑜把尹昉揽到自己怀里，漫不经心在他线条明晰的腰线上揉着，听尹昉靠在他肩窝说话，嗓音是高潮后才有的低哑。没什么要紧事情，多半倒是天气，集上的鲜货和猫。其实明天过后这些东西也就见不到，但他说得还是很认真。黄景瑜边听边应，手掌渐渐向下去，指节按进被使用得合不太上的濡湿入口。尹昉明显抖了一下，倒抽一口气，膝盖夹上黄景瑜的腰。  
“我就不进去了啊。”黄景瑜低声说，按揉着柔软腺体，另一只手绕到前面去，抓住两人的性器一起撸动。在他专心于这些事情的时候，尹昉很专注地看着他，被身前身后的刺激搅得小声喘着。里面刚被过度使用过，碰到时疼痛和快感缠作一处，反倒令感觉更加鲜明。不久他便下意识张开双腿贴近黄景瑜，吐出几声含糊的音节，不知是推拒还是邀请。  
“怎么了？疼啊？”黄景瑜问他，虎牙擦在他喉结上，  
“难受……你进来，快点。”尹昉往他锁骨上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
他是真的难受。射过两次后快感还在，却变得越发磨人而漫长，把人不上不下地吊在那儿，明明已经累积到难以忍受的程度，离爆发出来似乎还是遥遥无期。他腰都软了，尽力张大双腿迎合黄景瑜的指尖，把性器前端送进他掌心，却还是无济于事。前后的刺激都极强，却总还差一点什么·，让他几乎被抽干。  
“哪儿难受啊？”黄景瑜故意问他，“里面还是外面？自己碰一下试试？”  
尹昉伸手拽他，动作很软，手指几乎用不上力气。黄景瑜笑一下，又在入口按揉几下便顶进去。“你自找的啊，明天路上——”他说到一半忽然止住，把尹昉抱得更紧一点，用力顶了两下。尹昉仰脸去吻他，舌尖顶进去就规规矩矩停着，渡过点暖意。终于结束时他用额头顶了黄景瑜一下，说：“明天的事，明天再说。”  
那之后没多久他就抓着黄景瑜射出来，到最后终于被逼出几声哀叫。黄景瑜看着他笑，手托在他后脑，最后顶几下也抽出来。“尹昉啊，”他说，踌躇了一会儿怎么开口，“以前一直不觉得，只想着东西都配齐了，底下人也听话，说走马上就能走。现在真到眼前，才想起好多事没做……也不是多大的事情，不做也碍不到正事，可自从想起来，心里便时时放不下，就那么一直悬在那儿。我一直想带你去城外野地里看次星星，那边一点灯火都没有，天上有什么都看得一清二楚，星星多得像河里最细最白的沙子发起了光……我当时跟着军队一路打过来，就驻在城外，立了功，又提了一级。我那时二十刚出头，和你现在差不多大，晚上睡不着，跑到营地边上躺着看星星。看天那么高星星那么远，突然觉得没那么激动了，觉得明天进城以后，一切大概就都不一样了。也有点想家，想起小时候家里老人讲，夏天银河分叉，冬天又聚在一起，还有句童谣，我已经忘了……后来真的变化很大，也真的再没回去过。一直觉得等你伤再好一点再去，怕你着凉伤口难受，结果拖到现在。”  
尹昉望着他怔了一会儿，低低叹一声：“我那时候进城，也想不到以后的事情。不过一群人一堆箱子，乱糟糟挤在一起跟着车晃。那时候真是小，连害怕都不知道。”  
黄景瑜伸手拨着他的额发，过一会突然抽口气。“哎，”他说，“今天晚上忘带你包饺子了……我们那边的习惯，上马饺子下马面，不知道你们讲不讲。明天早上再吃就太假了。”  
“没事，我记着呢。”尹昉回握住他的手，“以后等时局好转，我回来找你，让你带我回你们那边。我都带你回过家了。”  
“行啊，等你再回来，我跟你吵架就给你包饺子，把你扫地出门，等你到门口再拽回来，第二天继续包饺子。”  
“我可不陪你包，让你一个人弄去，看麻烦死你。”这下尹昉是真心实意地笑起来。  
“明天记得把东西带全了，路上想起来缺什么也不能回来拿。”  
“好。”  
“家里这边你不用想着，这么大一片地方，咱们走了别人哪能不进来，说不定眼红了多久。不是全家搬进来，养个小也是好的，金屋藏娇是吧。”黄景瑜说着伸手在尹昉鼻梁上划一下，俨然把他比作那个被小心藏起来的美人。“横竖不会荒了这园子。”  
“猫也不用管，它好活，本来就是自己跑来的，又不像人似的要吃要穿。”  
“……睡啦？”  
尹昉很费力地睁开眼睛，又甩了甩头，急道：“没有！你继续说……我想听你说话。”  
“累了就睡。”黄景瑜失笑，“往后这么多年，哪会再见不着。到时候带你去北边，看雪去。我离开家那么多年，还从来没见过哪儿有那么大的雪。你家在南方，肯定也没见过。睡吧，明天我不出去，在家陪你演戏，不用早起。”  
即便在黑暗里，他也知道尹昉的眼睛灼灼地凝视着他。恰逢满月，一点银亮月光渗进来，在尹昉脸上晕开一层柔和光色。他从未觉得尹昉离他如此之近。平常时尹昉总有一部分思绪是抽离的，在他的言语与行动之外，远远地想着什么，今天他的眼睛里却只有自己，像只燕子终于从远天上回來，安安稳稳蜷在温暖的羽绒与干草里。燕子的眼睛也不会有他这般明净透亮，亮得说什么都令人确信无疑。他说世上还有美好，他就真从世情凉薄里感到一点温暖；他说世道还可变好，他就义无反顾走上这条看不到头的血路。  
“睡吧。”他低声说。  
“景瑜，”尹昉扎在他胸口，“景瑜啊……”他低声笑。

第二天黄景瑜睁开眼，却见尹昉早醒了，躺在那儿像在望着他，又像在发呆。他伸手戳戳尹昉小腹，尹昉猛地一抖，往后缩一点，把自己埋进被子里。  
“起来了，看现在都几点了。”黄景瑜隔着被子揉下面温暖的身体。  
“你嫌钟吵，把它挪到外面去，想不起买新的，我去哪里看几点……你比我醒得还晚，怎么好意思催我起床……”尹昉声音平板，字字句句拖得很长，语气里满是不情愿。  
“我能等你，火车不等你啊。今天走晚了，你还要在火车站等一天，到时候我是去不去找你啊？”  
“哦。”尹昉咬了下嘴唇，越过他去够自己的衣服，被子从肩上滑下来，露出底下连片的红痕。黄景瑜伸手去碰，想自己昨天确是没收住。尹昉闪身躲开，回过身坐在床尾一件件套衣服，里衫外衫层层叠叠，最后一件暗灰棉袍，把他自己裹得像个温暖的球。黄景瑜坐在那儿看了一会儿，也起来坐在他旁边，布料手臂时而磨蹭着，像一次次简短又潦草的拥抱。  
早饭向来简单，尹昉不常出门，饭量也就算不上大。桌上不过几样清淡小菜，一大盆粥而已。回了屋尹昉便收拾起东西，把有些年头的箱子掏出来，拣几样重要的装了。黄景瑜在一旁看着，忽出声制止：“你那些稿子就别装了，别路上遇到查车的，好不容易从这儿走脱，人再被扣到半路。”  
“不碍事。”尹昉一边说一边把那沓墨色淋漓的宣纸塞进夹层，“半句反话没有，让他们看见也只当我是个什么出去讨生活的酸腐文人。”  
“你还能写出这种东西？”黄景瑜从嗓子里挤出一个笑，笑过声音又低下去：“那你自己掂量着。又不是小孩儿了，总该知道命只有一条，想送也要送在值得的事情上。”  
“那搭在你这儿便值得了？”尹昉露出个揶揄似的笑。他这样笑时眼睛反会睁大些，看着极像什么小动物。  
“我当然值得。”  
而后气氛渐冷下来，尹昉在内室里四处转着拿东西，脚步声敲在四下的石砖上。他与黄景瑜都觉得没什么话好说，大略整日在一起的人，到最后很多东西说之前另一个便知晓，出声也就成了多余。只是黄景瑜不知从哪儿掏出点银票递给他，说你到了大地方便去看看腿，那边医生总归好些。尹昉伸手推，说我自己又不是吃不上饭，这些钱你留着买枪买药。  
“出去了哪还有地方买东西。”黄景瑜叹口气，强把那沓纸按进尹昉领口，“收着吧，也好装得像点，更像跟我吵完架卷钱跑路的。”  
尹昉对他展开一个浅淡的笑，把箱盖合上，扣上锁扣又打开，侧过脸望着窗外。那里太阳挣扎着透过冬日淡灰色的云层，在天上留下一个白亮的影。  
即便穿过层云，太阳也始终是太阳，照在人脸上仍稍带着一丝暖。尹昉指尖顶在硬木茶盘上，不易察觉地向光里挪了几分。他沉默了许久，嘴唇张了又合，咽下许许多多字句，黄景瑜却先开口了。  
“尹昉，”他说，“我永远记得你。”  
两人都是心思细致的人，怎能不明白其中意思。从今以后路有多远根本无从想象，一生的尺度里曾经坚信的东西多半被变故动荡磨蚀殆尽，再深重的承诺只不过无根之水，说出来自己都无从相信。还不如一句“记得”，至少是实打实的承诺。  
尹昉笑了一下，眼睛再没抬起来过。“我爱你。”他说，声音低哑。“可以开始了？”他又问。  
“等会儿，”黄景瑜站起身，“过来，抱一下。”他说着走向尹昉，手臂落在他腰侧，把他圈在怀里。尹昉连呼吸都忘了，过了半晌才知道把手从锁扣上挪开，虚拢在黄景瑜背上。这个拥抱从始至终都是轻飘飘的，只在最终黄景瑜将放手时，尹昉指尖忽然痉挛似的紧了一下，尖锐地划在黄景瑜背上，带起一阵刺痛。尹昉向后撤了一步，低下头盯着自己指尖，像在检查是不是刮下来些东西，而后拿来个杯子把玩，问黄景瑜：“你喜欢哪个？”  
“啊？”  
“我问你喜欢哪个，留下来给你当个念想。”尹昉不看他，单对着阳光看半透明的玉色瓷质。  
“就你拿着那个，看你一直喜欢它。”  
“行。”  
尹昉低头想了半天，局促地向他笑：“不行，我不知道怎么说。”  
“没事，我来。”  
“那好。”  
尹昉最后抬眼看他一下，把手里那个杯子在远处小心摆好，一扬手砸了剩下整茶盘。瓷片飞溅里黄景瑜用足了力气咆哮起来。他自己也不知道在说什么，总归不难，和他早年训底下的兵没什么区别，按个名头胡乱骂起来罢了，大略说他看起来颇温顺，到头不过图个虚名，触及地位便要变脸，不过仗着一张脸，骄横什么，如此种种外人听着颇可信的东西。尹昉开始还望着他，用口型告诉他尽管说我不在意，后来一张脸越来越白，拎了箱子冲出去，回手砸上门。  
黄景瑜靠在窗边望着他，看他跌跌撞撞走着，整个人姿态都散了，两肩落着，只有脊梁骨极用力地往上顶，全不像个从小学戏的人。他向来知道尹昉演得好，不管是不是两厢情愿，总归骗过他几年，可即便只有万分之一的可能，他也实在太怕尹昉当真，触及他心里旧结。  
之后整天他都过得有些怔，记得自己不久就坐了车出去，拐向和火车站相反的方向，进了预计里的青楼，赎下了暗里打听过一段时间才定下的女人。妓院对这类事情向来有准备，天还没黑，满屋红花红锦已经完成了任务，默默低垂着，被夜色染上点石青。轿子和鼓乐都走了，各怀心思前来看戏的同僚也喝得差不多，被黄景瑜一个个礼送出门。他没喝多少，女人倒是喝了些，双颊飞着红。她看黄景瑜靠在窗口兀自想着事情，出声问：“冒昧问一句，长官若是舍不得尹先生，何不叫人去追？早上固然能追上，现在实在也还来得及，火车走得并不快。”  
“他在我这儿这么多年，学业也荒了，家里也断了联系，还能走到哪儿去？等他自己想明白离了我活不得，自然就回来了。”黄景瑜还望着外头，却是转了个话题。“会使枪吗？”说着拔了腰间手枪甩过去。  
女人抬手接住，端详两秒，毫无犹豫地举枪指向黄景瑜，扣动扳机，却只有一声艰涩响动。  
“你没开保险……”黄景瑜叹，“枪里也没子弹。我不想问你是哪边的人，哪边想整我也不至于派过来个能忘了开保险的。怎么什么人进了这屋都要动刀动枪，我也不太明白。”  
“我从十三岁起便想着，要是我手上有枪，便不让这世界安宁，能少几个人便少几个人。”女人答得安静，摸索一会儿拉开保险，对准黄景瑜胸膛扣一下算表明态度，扬手把枪原路扔回去。  
“我原来想着委屈你不少，现在看倒是无意成全了你。”黄景瑜话间意有所指，“只是劳你先住些日子，莫出太大动静。我去那边睡，不打扰你。”  
“我看得明白。黄长官也不希望我叫您别的什么吧？”  
“也是。”黄景瑜一笑，“那就多谢你。”

这句话成了他对那段年月最后的记忆。之后走起来便和从前此后无数行军的日子无甚不同，所差的大概只有那天他面对湿冷草地的边缘默默跪下，那里高原的阳光苍凉而冰冷，无论如何也照不暖留下的大半部下和那个说着想杀出个名堂的女人。她算是遂了心愿，枪响到了生命最后一刻，打进那些阻拦着世道改换的人身体，或许能让世上少一个十三岁起便想杀人的女孩。  
可是他还要继续走下去，前路与来路同样遥远，渐渐地身旁就没多少人记得清楚他的来历。他一点点攀到高处，可是从前便认识的人终于没有了。世界于他而言只剩符号化的红——血的红，壮烈的红，欢欣的红。红得像得到自由幸福的人们系在他胸前的绸花，红得像他主持过婚礼上被赠出的鸳鸯戏水被面。倒是他身上军装由深绿到青灰再到深绿，只在帽徽上有点红色，像是虚悬在眼前却够不到的某种完满梦境。  
这么多年里他离所谓完满最近的一次，大概是有次文工团来他们部队演出。他坐在前排，看台上年轻人们穿着早些年时行的衣服，演着那时候的事情。每个人出场说话他都像早预见了似的，熟悉甚于自己掌纹。  
这也就是为什么他散场后一个人到后台转，迎面碰上那个演主角的年轻人。年轻人很高，脸小腿长，尤其是眼睛，亮得像“新时代的火炬”，天生是个台柱子。“首长好——怎么到这儿了？您要是对我们排练过程感兴趣，我给您介绍介绍？”  
黄景瑜难得地不知所措。他像是被灼眼的日光晃了一下，单是“青春”一词本身，就有足够的光芒。  
“你们……编剧是谁？”许久他才想起原本的问题。  
“啊，是我们学校尹老师——尹昉老师。”  
“尹昉啊。”黄景瑜下意识露出个笑，又解释：“我们当年见过。你们这剧是第一次演？”他终于把脑海里许多碎片连缀起来。这原本是他烧掉的一个剧本，没想到竟以这种方式重见。他有点高兴，多少知道点尹昉的消息，更多的却是担心，想他这些年会不会是遇上些事情，如此长时间过去，拿出来的却还是老本子。说来好笑，他当年烧尹昉的本子，为的是怕他写东西，眼下隔了这么多年，倒怕起他写不出东西。  
“不是第一次，倒也不算旧。首长您一直在部队，大概不知道，前两三年首演的时候，尹老师带着我们到各地去深入工农兵巡演，演了不少场，票可还是不好弄。”提到自己作品年轻人便笑起来，眼睛里尽是自豪。  
“那么远啊……他开心吗？”黄景瑜思绪跟他走到一半便飘远。  
“您说尹老师？他，哎，真的，他特别开心。说实话，我们这种年轻人跑那么远也受不了，他却特别开心。当时我们去东北的时候，正好是冬天，那边那么冷，他一个南方人，腿还不好，高兴得什么似的，跟我们一起打雪仗，连我都没打过他——真不是我们让着他。”  
“他……”黄景瑜说到一半，又咽了回去。他原本想问你们老师家里可好，犹豫半天又觉得这心思太过昭彰。当年走时自己已经说得明显不过，若选择各自走远也未尝不可。他自己固然独身至今，可他当年把尹昉从平顺路途上拽离，此后其实是一直希望他能回去，活在俗世烟火里，过平凡安定的日子。听到他现状又能如何呢？若他家里温馨，自己听见难免有些为人不齿的意难平；可若他孑然一身流离至今，作为一切的始作俑者，自己更不会好过。  
“同学，谢谢啊，打扰了。”所以他最终说。  
“没事，观众的喜欢就是对我们文艺工作者最大的肯定。”年轻人连笑都晃眼，“那我回去给尹老师带个好儿，说有老熟人看了他的戏，特别喜欢，您看行吗？”  
“别了吧，我们哪算熟，之前也是看他演戏那一面之缘，这些年早该忘了。我不打扰你们了，你们忙着。”黄景瑜说罢转身绕出后台。似乎潜意识里还记得怎么应对，边笑边摆手，算没丢了首长的姿态，可是脑子全不在这里。  
也好，他想，起码尹昉还在这个世界上，做着他所喜欢的事情，两人居然还在一座城里。经年辗转能得个这样结果已实属不易。

再见尹昉名字，却是在整个天地被厚厚一层红色蒙住的时候。他在街上走，见路边白纸黑字触目惊心。那大字报写得不比寻常，许多人凑过来看。纸上起头引了一段文字，讲戏子与将军一段恋情，不辨年代地方，笔调颇纤丽，顶上用浓墨画了个大叉，再往下便是上纲上线的一段罪名，把尹昉过往全揭出来。四周观者如堵。想来人喜欢的东西有限，不过艳情与暴力，戏子妓女，再不就是天上的人给拉到底下，干净的人衣服里也有污迹。不巧这几条尹昉全占，于是那报上指责得分外卖力，骂他假革命真享乐，混迹在革命队伍中，居然还把自己编进一段艳情故事，企图戕害青年。  
黄景瑜看得血都冷了。在前半段故事他便几乎绷不住，他从来只知道尹昉在他眼前那种样子，干净透亮的，眼睛里全是远方，二十出头，心比天高。他也暗暗期望过这样的生活吗？安稳平静，全不问世事？  
底下的字句全是俗套，从故纸堆里摘出去的那几句，翻来覆去被涂在九百六十万平方公里的每一面破墙上。明明是冠冕堂皇的字句，却被人拿着互相攻讦。有人相信，黄景瑜是不信的，尹昉哪会把自己降到这种地步。旁边围着的人也不信，可当个低俗故事看，品评得颇尽兴。  
他在街上游荡，眼前一无所见，下意识挑了人声多些的路走，用那些实与他不相干的人气把自己拽在真实的年代。可是人声渐喧闹得过分了，街也走不通，四下里都是人，向那里转都要擦过旁人的肩与布鞋。黄景瑜长得高，在营养不良的人群中突兀地立着，俯视无数愤怒或漠然或假作愤怒的脸。视线以下所有脸都盯着同一个方向，那里的台子高到即使是他也要略抬些头望。尹昉站在那儿，胸口挂块不甚方正的纸壳牌子，不知是被坠的还是没了别的念头，只低眼看着底下的人，视线在每个人脸上流过去，看不出波澜。他面目可还是柔和的，声音不算大，却还亮堂，念着早刻在脑子里的字句。  
“我是资本主义走狗，”他说，“我是同性恋。”这样说的时候他还带着点微茫的笑，像安静地陈述自己的爱情。眼睛还在人群里转，却决不是害怕，只是在找着什么。当他视线定在黄景瑜脸上时，他的声音卡在喉咙里，似乎还在用力挤些字句出来，可声音小得连高音喇叭都察觉不到。黄景瑜眼看着他的表情僵住，嘴唇紧紧绷着，试图维持一个不甚变形的姿态，眼睛一下子红起来。射灯底下这些其实看不太清楚，他只是本能地知道一切就该是这个样子。  
尹昉变化很大。究竟已经多少年过去，无论曾经长得多显小，变化也总该有了，只有一双眼睛顽固地留着曾经的模样——当它们被泪水充盈时，就再没有什么和以往相同。他只是扬起头，让蜿蜒流下的液体不至于太过狼狈，片刻后又回到原来的位置，隔着薄雾与强光和黄景瑜对视，像害怕少看了任何一眼。台上台下的人显然也注意到他的泪水，一时喧嚷起来，有人胡乱指着台下，喊那儿一定有他的同伙。被他指的地方空出一块，黄景瑜被人群挤着向旁边去，混乱里尹昉还在机械地念，我一条腿社会主义，一条腿资本主义。他眼睛一直跟着黄景瑜，等黄景瑜看见他，他还流着泪，手上悄悄比了个手势，却是坚定果决。黄景瑜认得，是早年间他们一时兴起，约定若出了紧急事情，便用这套手势联络。不想这些年过去，刻在骨血里一样，如何没能忘掉。  
走啊。尹昉用手势对他说，又看了他一眼，便转过眼去望着天空。射灯的强光刺得他流下更多泪来，他闭了下眼睛又睁开。  
你走啊。那只手对他说。  
有人从背后踹在尹昉膝弯，是他尚且完好那条腿。他身子一倾，比起跪更像是摔在地面上。黄景瑜一颤，像那双鞋踢在自己身上。他带着伤啊，怎么能这样，他想。  
“就该把你两条腿都打回社会主义！”顶上的人喊。这声喊让夜晚震动起来，所有人挥起拳头喊，扬起的手臂挡住兀立着的黄景瑜。“打倒尹昉！”他们喊。  
黄景瑜也跟着挥起手，跟着怪异的节奏。“尹昉，”他一声声喊着，听见气流在自己喉间穿过，带起沙哑空洞的摩擦声。“——尹昉！”  
他知道自己在走，不动声色地退到人群外围，像每个想起自己家里还有点什么事的人那样转身，不快也不慢地在路上走。人渐渐少了，单是路灯的光在新铺的柏油马路两边无限向前延伸。他在某一点光下停住，一拳砸在灯柱上，转身跑起来。春天干燥而挟着沙土的风撕扯着他的胸腔，他感受到鲜明的疼痛。是尹昉希望他走，可他自己更想回去，冲到台上去，哪怕只替尹昉挡几下也是值得的。  
街却没能等他，街空空荡荡，没有丝毫曾经有人来过的痕迹，辨不出来路去处，那么多人像是一下子都蒸发了。他沿着搭得颇敷衍的台阶走上台去，在台边蹲下。破烂木板上还余下点水痕，在他的注视和触碰里消失殆尽。直到他看见新的水痕出现在原处，他才发觉自己已经抖得站不起来。强撑着走下来已经几乎耗尽了他全部力气，他靠在灯柱上，值夜的人走过来，看到他军装便没多说什么，只用狐疑的眼神扫在他身上。  
自此他夜夜守在原处，远远看着愤怒的人群，只是人群中间从不是尹昉。顶上知道，但默许了他这种行为。毕竟是功勋卓著的将领，又在这做不了什么事的时代，见什么受了触动，在外面等着也生不出什么波澜。  
他夜色渐浓时到街上去，站在路边望着来来往往的人，成群的闲人喊过口号便回去，隔很久才有走得很慢的牛鬼蛇神，脸上多半在痛苦外也稍露出点轻松，毕竟也是熬过一天回家去。唱着歌的是没在上学的孩子，眼里闪动着稚气又凶狠的光。来去的人总和他隔着一层，带着点忌惮与隔膜看他。他被这样的眼神盯到天色将明，知道自己等着带回家的人还没出现，于是转身离开。天气转暖，站上一夜渐不至于太苦，只是春天时时处处提醒着他，这样的季节已不属于他。  
最后一个黎明他活动下筋骨准备回去，抬头时被天际的亮光迷了眼。尹昉自远处泛白的道路上走来，他用两棵野地里的小榆树支起身体，青嫩的叶子伸展开，像他肩上蓬蓬勃勃生长起一对羽翼。他颇费力地走到黄景瑜面前，像终于完成了什么重大事情，安然松开枝干坐下去。黄景瑜伸手拉他，不防身体一晃，也跟着坐下。他这才想起自己已不再是二十几岁光景，并且已站了一夜。  
尹昉望他半晌，忽然笑起来。黄景瑜也跟着笑。他们的笑声交织在一起，一个沙哑一个圆润，震荡着四九城清晨的薄雾。

“爱情在家国天下，世事变迁前微不足道，但是它一直在。”

-肉食者·完-


End file.
